People Like Us
by Descendant of Flaming Dragons
Summary: "We come into this world unknown... But know that we are not alone... They try and knock us down... But change is coming, it's our time now!" Fishlegs X OC. Snotlout X OC, OOC/Nice!Snotlout [I might be re-writing this... Felt a flair of unsatisfactory feels after I read this myself...]
1. People Like Us- Prologue

_**HTTYD Fanfic up next! So everyone who's been reading any of my other works know that I'm obviously a giant dragon fanatic and that'll never ever change so don't even attempt to whine and bitch at me about 'changing up my style/subjects'. You Guys are nice to me, I'll be nice to you!**_

 **Summary:**

 _We come into this world unknown... But know that we are not alone... They try and knock us down... But change is coming, it's our time now! Cause' we are all misfits living in a world on fire! We sing this for all the people like us... You've just gotta turn it up loud when the flames get higher! unite and sing for the people like us, all those People Like Us._

 **An AU featuring my own OC.**

{∞}

 **Key:**

"Humans Talking"

 _'Humans Thinking'_

 **"Dragons Talking"**

 **'** _ **Dragons Thinking'**_

{∞}

 _Prologue: The Wail of Hope_

 **"Newmoon, wake up."**

Bright blue glowing eyes became visible in the inky blackness of the cave as a masculine voice gently tugged the female from her slumber. **"What is it, Blackstar?"** the female asked groggily. There was snuffling and a low rumble made the rocky ground vibrate underneath their nesting forms, forms which curled around a halfway smaller one identical to the two larger. **"I smell blood."** That woke the female up instantly. **"What? Who's? What kind?"**

The male sniffed the air and shook his head. **"Human."** Then a piercing wail tore through the night, making the two creatures shoot to their feet; every hatchling, be it human, dragon, bird, or whatever else, has a call. To bring comfort, company, food, healing, nurturing. It blasts every ounce of parental instinct to the front immediately. That cry woke the third form and made the three dragons rise; graceful, regal, and majestic night furies fly out of their cave and take to the air in search of the crying sound's source. They circled around their territory, looking down onto the earth below.

Finally, the female called out. **"I've found it!"** Converging and landing, the three dragons approached the scene.

 _It was a massacre._

Humans lay everywhere, their strange dwellings on fire, their chests wither sporting pointy metal sticks sticking out of them or a pool of blood underneath their cold bodies.

 **"It's awful..."** the young night fury whispered in shock. **"Humans are barbarians..."** the female dragon said in soft mortification. **"They slaughter their own for such petty reasons: pleasure. Ownership of territory. It's disgusting."**

Then the shrill cry came again. **"It's this way!"** the young male night fury called and led his parents to the edge of the human colony. They approached a smaller adult human female, smaller compared to their usual humankind when adults, lying in a pool of blood with a small stick protruding from her chest. The female was trying to soothe a hatchling human. _The one that was crying._

 **"Newmoon, try to interact with her,"** Blackstar said to his mate. **"I think she may be different from the other humans. I... don't smell any dragon blood, from past or present, on her at all. It's as if she's never killed a dragon before."**

With a nod the beautiful black dragoness slowly crept towards the lone human trying to sooth her hatchling. Letting out a crooning warble the dragoness got the human's attention. The human's eyes widened and she reached into her floppy skin to pull out another metal object, only it was much smaller. The dragoness could hear the female's heart, slowly getting weaker as it was, beat faster with the scent of fear saturating the air.

The dragoness halted and relaxed her posture. Lying on her belly on the ground she gazed with wide pupils at the frightened human and hatchling. Letting out another warble the dragoness tried to make herself look as harmless as possible.

And it worked.

The human dropped her pointy metal and curled in pn her hatchling, murmuring soft sounds to its crying form. The dragoness crept closer to the two humans and sniffed at them. Sadness flooded her blue eyes. The human female looked up at the dragoness' eyes and saw the raw _emotion_ that filled them.

 _'By the power of Thor...'_

The human knew she wasn't going to make It so she made a decision that, deep down, she knew was the greatest anyone would ever make:

 _She gave the dragoness her baby girl._

The human had never seen such understanding in any creature's eyes before, not even a human's. She instinctively knew these dragons, these flying, fire-breathing night furies, would take care of her little girl.

As she set the baby down in front of the dragoness she whispered, _"Please take care of my daughter..."_

And then, the weakened human closed her eyes and let her soul join her husbands' in Valhalla.

 **"Mother-."** **"I know, Nightstreak. We'll have to be extra careful with this hatchling." "What'll we call her?" "How about you pick?"**

The new big brother night fury thought for a moment. **"Teine Fonn."**

Blackstar snorted smoke in amusement. **"Odd name, that one. Why?" "She's a human, but she's going to be one of us night furies,"** Nightstreak explained. **"Teine is for how she lights up the room with her happiness, 'Fire', and 'Fonn' is for her human side- I've a feeling she'll have a beautiful voice, and that that voice will unite the world."**

 _If only the two mates of the young night fury knew how right their son would be..._

{∞}

 _ **LIKE, FOLLOW, FAVE, REVIEW!**_


	2. I: You, Me, Us, We

**SO SORRY FOR NOT BEING HERE FOR 1 MONTH +! I've got no excuse other than procrastination and a bitch of a mom. My other stories are on hold because of a train wreck in Writing Station that has fucked up the schedules of creativity. However, my train for this is still running! Enjoy!**

 **Summary:**

 ** _Orphaned Human-Turned-Hybrid Teinefonn has an extraordinary form- the Hybrid Blaze Fury, not the black of night but the fires of day. Fourteen years after she is unwillingly forced to join in on the raid against the Viking village, Berk. Shot down by the fishbone viking she feels a kindred spirit within and gave him Gift of the Fires. Understanding the cruelty of being branded outcasts, the two quickly form a pact, a plan, a follower and new feelings as well._**

"Human/ Hybrid Dragons Talking"

 _'Human/ Hybrid Dragons Thinking'_

 _" **Dragon Talking"**_

 _' **Dragon Thinking'**_

* * *

{∞}

 _Chapter I: You, Me, Us, We?_

{∞}

* * *

 _ **14 years later**_ …

This wasn't what Teinefonn had expected to happen as she flew over the _Not-Dragon-Nest-Colony_. She was tasked with taking out the _Boulder-Throwing-Pillars_ at the colony edges, but she felt that it wasn't enough.

She felt uneasy. But she felt calm and satisfied too, like she was meant to be here at this place and time…

Over the 14 years she had lived with her Night Fury family, Teine had gained attributes such as the wings, finned tail, the earflaps- but those were more shaped to a _Furry-Hissing-Puff-Up_ creature **(A/N: Cats)** \- and two horns that weren't from her Night Fury parents. Her draconic parts weren't the black that Night Furies were known for, but an iridescent mixture of rusty oranges and dark burning crimsons. Her eyes were a bright gold ringed in orange and streaked with red, like the fire blast of a Spineshooter*, and her pupils dilated and thinned according to her moods.

In all honesty, she wasn't classified as a Night Fury despite being raised by them, but something more. The dragons of the Queen's Nest that she was held by for the last four years of her life had taken to calling her a _Blaze Fury_ \- all her draconic traits were shaped exactly like a Night Fury (with the exception of two metallic gold horns in her burning orange hair) but they were the variety of colors from various dragon fires.

As Teinefonn soared over the groups of humans she saw a friend of hers, a Spineshooter named Stormfly, trapped in a metal net. A hulking beast of a human, one with dragon blood-flecking the long fur on his muzzle, was holding her down and hauling her to a large ring-like area.

Teinefonn prepared to dive and save her hatchlinghood friend when a loud _THWUNK!_ Sound came from below. Before she could evade a _Rope-Two-Stones_ tangled her tail, wings, and horns. It all happened so fast, all she could do was shriek as she tumbled into the forest behind the village. The scales covering up the skin on her arms, legs, and feminine parts did nothing to soften the blow of the hard earth that rushed up to meet her.

Everything went black.

* * *

{∞}

* * *

Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III. The Village 'Runt'. Hiccup the Useless. Troublemaker and Destructo-Boy.

' _Not tonight!'_ he thought as he rushed out with his Bola-Launcher. The 15-year-old wasn't like any of the Vikings on Berk. He was scrawny; he couldn't lift a hammer, swing an axe, and had to construct an automatic Bola-Launcher because he couldn't throw one manually. When he heard the telltale shriek signaling the rarest dragon in the known world, he'd made up his mind.

' _I'm gonna be the first to shoot down the Blaze Fury.'_ Situating his machine and waiting with anticipation, he caught a flash of rusty-red scales and sunset-orange wings. _'GO!'_ Triggering the Bola, he was shot back and scrambled to his feet to see the infernette dragon crash-land into the forest behind his own house. But the strangest thing was that he heard the shriek it let out- it sounded _almost human_.

Then reality caught up with him.

"Oh, I-I hit it! YES I HIT IT! Did _anybody_ see that?!" then his day came to an end- and it was only 6:00 AM- when he heard the _CRUNCH_ of his Bola-Launcher being crushed. Turning around Hiccup felt his heart stop as he came face-to-face with a Monstrous Nightmare. "Except for you…"

Hey, he's only a human- sarcasm is his only defense!

 _*Skip to an hour later*_

His father, Chief Stoic the Vast, had been downright furious with him. Saying "You're not a dragon-killer" had hurt his son. Couple that with the other teens teasing and sneering at him and Hiccup was just done. Leaving through the back door of his house, he began to search for the Blaze Fury _'The one no one would believe I shot down.'_ He added to himself bitterly. Seeing a flash of red behind a bush, Hiccup froze. He heard a small whine.

Sneaking up behind a log, Hiccup peeked over the mossy wood to see the Blaze Fury in all… _**Her glory?!**_

Wrapped up in the ropes of the bola and weighted down by the iron weights was a dragon- wait, it couldn't be a dragon, because it had human skin, a human face, opposable thumbs, and long waist-length burning-orange hair…

' _Then why does she have the wings, tail, and horns…?'_

Hiccup steeled himself and emerged from behind the log. The rustling made the hybrid stop the noises she was making and freeze. Circling around to her front to see her face, Hiccup's eyes widened.

Teinefonn woke up in _pain_. She wined in her throat as she forced her eyes open.

"W-where I?" she asked softly. There was rustling behind her and she ceased all noise and movements; not that she could move-she was still tangled in the _Rope-Two-Stones_. Hearing the footsteps approaching, her eyes widened as the _Not-Dragon-Hatchdrake_ came into view.

She/He was-

"Pretty."

" _Itty-bitty_..."

…

Well, Teinefonn didn't have to admit that if she were standing she'd only be three inches shorter than he is.

Teinefonn paused as he said she was _pretty_. In all honesty she never once in her life thought of herself as pretty- despite Teinefonn being given the title of Blaze Fury, the dragons of the Queen's Nest thought Teinefonn didn't hear the conversations about her and what they would call her. In dragon standards, she was an abomination, a freak, a mistake, vermin.

All in all, not very good stats for gaining a potential mate… plus all the insults and injuries bestowed upon her made her believe that her life and all she did would never amount to any worth at all.

The scrawny _Not-Dragon-Hatchdrake_ violently shook his head when she basically said he was scrawny. Pulling out a dagger the _Not-Dragon-Hatchdrake_ took to kneeling over Teinefonn's trussed-up form and raising it over his head.

' _No… don't want to go into the Dark…!'_

"I-I'm gonna kill you, dragon," he muttered. But-but it was almost like he was trying to convince _himself_.

"No want to… go to Dark…"

Hiccup could hear and understand the broken words pleading from the Blaze Fury's mouth but he tried futilely to block it out. "Then I'm gonna-gonna cut out your heart and take it to my father."

"Beg! No… no want to enter _Dark!_ " she keened now, soft brokenhearted whimpers saturating the air around them.

"I am a Viking," Hiccup said then turned to the Blaze Fury's tear stained face and almost faltered but finished his declaration. _"I AM A VIKING!"_

The Blaze Fury closed her eyes, eyes that were dulled with fear, terror, and despair, and laid it on the ground, defeated, with a whine.

"Send me to Dark…You like rest, so no more hurting…" she whispered brokenly.

Oh, Hiccup tried. By the _Gods_ he tried, but he couldn't. It wasn't right, it wasn't fair. "I did this…" he said in shock. He looked at the sunset-colored dragon, sadness marring the human's features, than he sighed and made his decision.

The sawing of a knife on rope made Teinefonn's eyes snap open. She twisted her head and looked up at the human over her. When the last rope came loose, Teinefonn still remained frozen. The human backed up as he fixed his forest green eyes on her own golds.

Teinefonn began to sit up but winced and muffled a shriek as she looked at her right wing.

The membrane was fine. Considering the _Rope-Two-Stones_ that had wrapped around her and the fall she had, it was honestly a gift from Draco himself. But the bones in her wing… yeah, that was a major problem.

The edge-bone of her wing, where it bent at the joint, was broken about two feet away from the joint itself and completely in two at that. Given proper tools, like long grass and four sticks, she could set it to heal, but the catch was that the healing process would take _one-moon-cycle_. She was as good as dead.

"Why," Teinefonn rasped out, tears still falling from her eyes as she looked at the brown-furred _Not-Dragon-Hatchdrake_. "Why you no send me to Dark…?"

Hiccup started at the question, it finally registered that he was _talking to a Blaze Fury!_

"You…" he started, choosing his words carefully and then disregarding the bizarreness of the situation. "You were scared. I was too; I was scared that what I was doing wasn't the right choice. You were like me. Us, we are one and the same in that way." The Blaze Fury's nose wrinkled as she contemplated his words and as the tears slowly ceased their fall.

"You, me… us, we?" Surprisingly, Hiccup understood her interpretation when she asked it out loud. He gave her a slight, albeit nervous, smile and nodded. "Yeah," he confirmed. "You, me, us, we." Teinefonn gazed at _Itty-Bitty-Human_ with puzzlement in her eyes and then seemed to perk up a bit. "You… make me not see? L-like Skinchangers**?" Hiccup cocked an eyebrow at her. "What do you mean?" the Blaze Fury huffed a small plume of deep red flames from her mouth as she tried to think of a way to explain to him.

' _Humans dumb…'_

Seeing a tree and a clump of bushes a few yards to their left, Teinefonn struggled to her feed and limped over to the tree. Hiccup noticed with a pang of painful guilt that she was dragging her broken wing behind her, muffling her small noises of pain whenever it bumped against the uneven earth. Waiving her clawed hand to get his attention, the Blaze Fury ducked behind the tree.

She hid there for a good five seconds then peeked out again. After another five seconds she hobbled as fast as she could over to the clump of bushes and ducked behind that, then repeated the peeking out and ducking back in.

Finally when she popped her head up and looked at Hiccup with a meaningful look in her gold eyes, Hiccup finally understood.

' _Skinchangers, must be Changewings… you can't see them because they're practically invisible when… they… hide!'_

"You-you want me to _hide_ you?" the girl dragon-hybrid ('cause, that's what she was, no two ways about it) nodded enthusiastically, her originally slit pupils widening until they were nearly taking over her irises. She looked relieved that he understood. "Y-yes! Hiiiiide?" the Blaze Fury tilted her head to the right ever so slightly and gave a tentative smile that showed off her 2 1/3-inch canines.

Hiccup furrowed his brow and tried to figure out where you could hide a female Blaze Fury hybrid. Then he remembered a secluded cove much deeper in the forest- no one would think to look there.

"Okay I've got a place," Hiccup finally said, looking back at her. "No one would think to go that deep into the woods. It's a cove with a lake and a small cave. Plus with your wing broken like that I doubt you'll be able to hunt for food. I'll bring you stuff and in return you try to not blast me to Hel?"

Teinefonn tilted her head and looked at him quizzically. "H-Hel?" she asked. "What that?" "I-it-umm…" Hiccup tried to think of a way to convey the phrase.

 _*Flashback slightly*_

" _No want to… go to Dark."_

 _*Flashback End*_

"It's like what you call Dark." He answered. "Mmmm." The Blaze Fury looked down and sighed. Hiccup glanced up at the sky and noticed the position. "Look, let's get you to the cove. We'll talk a more on the way, alright?" "Mmm." She agreed. As the two stood and started walking, albeit slowly due to Teinefonn's injuries, it was silent for a few minutes before Teinefonn asked curiously, "What your…" she frowned as she tried to remember the word in Human. "…Hatch-Call?" Hiccup looked at her confused and she looked down to try and figure out how to explain.

"Me Hatch-Call," she said placing a hand over her heart. "Teinefonn." She placed her other hand over his heart and looked at him meaningfully. "You. Hatch-Call?" Hiccup's eyes widened with understanding. "Oh! My name's Hiccup. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third." The now known Teinefonn wrinkled her nose and snorted in a dragon-like manner. "Hatch-Call. Much like dragon poo…" she muttered. Hiccup chuckled slightly. "Yeah. It's what my people call the ones who are weak, useless, the runt of the litter." Teinefonn gave a growl and moved to stand in front of him.

" _Not-Dragon-Hatchdrake_ NO _useless!_ NO ' _Runt'_!" Hiccup jumped back slightly and his eyes widened at the sight of a clearly _very_ livid hybrid getting mad on _his_ behalf. " _Not-Dragon-Hatchdrake_ no send Teinefonn to Dark! _Not-Dragon-Hatchdrake_ kind to Teinefonn! _Not-Dragon-Hatchdrake_ _**gentle**_ with Teinefonn!" Teinefonn bared her sharp canine teeth and growled again. "All Hatchlings have-have _pur-purr-puurrr-purpose_ and _pride!_ " she looked into Hiccup's forest green eyes with her gold, orange, and crimson ones with defiance (though she struggles with saying _purpose_ ).

Teinefonn stomped her right food and dug her clawed toes into the earth. She huffed and grey smoke floated up from her nostrils.

Hiccup couldn't believe that a _dragon_ was standing up for him! No one in Berk _ever_ stopped to even _look_ at him unless it was scowls and scolding.

He gave Teinefonn a small smile and looked down, embarrassed that he was given a pep-talk by a dragon. A clawed hand pushed his chin up until his head was held high. " _Not-Dragon-Hatchdrake_ has big _thump-thump,_ " she said softly. "You no need for hurting _thump-thump_."

Hiccup realized that Teinefonn's _thump-thump_ was _heart_. He smiled at Teinefonn and nodded. "Thank you." He simply said it, but the words carried so much meaning. Teinefonn's eyes widened as her _thump-thump_ beat faster.

She released his jaw and turned to face away from him, a light blush dusted her cheeks. " _N-not-Dragon-Hatchdrake_ no thank." She muttered. They started walking again and soon came to their destination. "This place _cooove_?" she asked with wide golden eyes. "Yeah," Hiccup said with a nod. "Do you like it?" "Mmmm!" she said happily and wriggled into the small tunnel that led inside. "Hiccup followed and watched as she slowly made her way to the pond, minding her broken wing all the while. Noticing the sun's position Hiccup sighed. "I've gotta go home, Teinefonn," he said. The hybrid's head jolted up and she cocked her head at the human. "Go back to _Not-Dragon-Nest-Colony?_ " Hiccup nodded and gave a reassuring smile.

"Yeah. But I'll be back tomorrow, don't worry!" Teinefonn regarded him with critical eyes. She seemed to come to some kind of decision and gave herself a firm nod. "Not leave yet," she said, standing and walking over to stand in front of him. "Have gift for not sending Teinefonn into Dark."

Hiccup raised an eyebrow and tilted his head to the side. "Really?" "Mmmm!" she nodded and took his hand in hers. She raised it to her mouth and _**bit him**_. Drawing blood, she started to lick the injury. Hiccup was in shock for the duration of her initiation and when she finished he jerked his arm away.

"Why would you _DO_ that?!" he shouted incredulously. "Teinefonn give _Gift of the Fires,_ " she said happily. Then heat went through his veins. It wasn't painful- it felt nice, like laying in sunlight and taking a nap. He felt something weigh him down from behind and saw two auburn brown wings and a finned tail emerge from his back and rear.

"WHAT?!" he shouted. "No worry!" Teinefonn said hurriedly. " _Not-Dragon-Hatchdrake_ change skin from _Not-Dragon-Hatchdrake_ to this!" Hiccup paused in his panic and looked back at Teinefonn with wide eyes. "Close eyes and picture normal skin." She instructed. Doing what she said, Hiccup opened his eyes five seconds later and found himself in his normal form. "Hiccup faster than others. Hiccup stronger than others. Hiccup make no noise when moving."

With wide forest green eyes, Hiccup stared at Teinefonn and then grinned. "Again," he said.

" _Thank you."_

"We same," Teinefonn said softly. _"Not-Dragon-Hatchdrake_ remember-." She placed her clawed hand over his heart and smiled softly up at him.

" _You ,_ _me. Us, we._ _"_

* * *

 **Keys:**

 **Spineshooter*- Deadly Nadder**

 **Skinchangers**- Changewings**

* * *

 **I've no set updating schedule- so prepare for sporadic updates!**

 **LIKE, FAVE, FOLLOW, AND REVIEW!**


	3. II: Creatures Like Us

**Next chapter! Yay! And once Again, no excuse... T_T**

{∞}

 _II: Creatures Like Us,_

{∞}

Hiccup rushed back through the forest to his house with his mind spinning with questions. He recognized the two words that made up the Hybrid's name: _Teine_ _meant_ _Fire_ _and_ _Fonn_ _meant_ _Song_. However the boy wondered why she was named as such. Seeing the flickering of the fire pit within his home Hiccup winced. _'Dad's in, huh?'_ trying to be sneaky as half-dragon-ly possible he made his way behind his father and was _almost_ home free up the stairs.

Keyword: _**almost**_.

"Hiccup." Owner of said name froze. _'Odin help me…'_ "Dad! I-uh… I've got something to tell you, dad." "I need to speak with you too, Son." Both took a breath.

"I don't want to fight dragons/I think it's time you learned to fight dragons."

"What/What?"

Both looked at the other and backtracked. "Er, you go first," Stoic said. "No-no, you go first." Stoic nodded and rubbed his giant hands together. "Alright. You get your wish. Dragon training- you start in the morning."

And Hiccup knew he was screwed. "Daw, man I should have gone first because, um… you know we have a surplus on 'Dragon-Fighting' Vikings, but do we have enough… _Bread_ -making Vikings or small Home-repair Vikings-?" Stoic wasn't listening.

"You'll need this!" the mountain of a man dropped a single-bladed axe into his son's hands.

"I don't want to fight dragons." Still not listening, Stoic chuckled. "Oh come on, yes you do!" "Rephrase: Dad, I CAN'T kill dragons."

{∞}

One one-sided conversation and a tangle with the arena Gronkle later, Hiccup was heading back to the cove with an arm full of medical supplies and a bag of fourteen fish- he had a nasty craving and he knew without question that Teinefonn was going to be hungry. Squeezing into the entrance he saw the orange-haired hybrid laying out in the sunlight on a rock, a rumbling purr audible from fifty meters away where he was. The moment the wind changed and redirected to Teinefonn, she caught his scent and her head shot up, pupils blown huge and a sharp-canine smile of happiness on her face.

" _Cridhe Lasair_!*" she said happily when she laid flame-colored eyes on him. Hiccup blinked his own green eyes and tilted his head to the right in confusion. "Huh?" "Like _Not-Dragon-Hatchdrake's_ new _Hatch-Call_? Teinefonn wondered hard for right one!" "What does it mean?" Hiccup asked with a small smile. "Means _'Flame-Thump-Thump'_ in dragon tongue. You have strong… errr… what _Not-Dragon-Hatchdrake_ word for _thump-thump_?" Hiccup motioned Teinefonn over and she complied, doing what he said so he could properly set and bind her broken wing.

"Our word is called ' _Heart'_. And what you'd call a _Not-Dragon-Hatchdrake_ is what we call a Teenager, or maybe you'd call it a juvenile?"

Teinefonn looked at Hiccup with bright eyes and she nodded. "Y-Yes! _Cridhe Lasair_ is _'Flame-He-Hea-Hearrrt._ " Then confusion colored her fire-colored eyes. " _Nuu-vin-dyle…_?" Hiccup laughed and shook his head. "Never mind. Those are words for later."

The two spent their time talking about their respective lives- Teinefonn was _livid_ when she learned of the abuse and neglect the newly named _Cridhe Lasair_ suffered in his village, but she began picking up the speech patterns Hiccup used fairly quickly and was soon speaking like any other human in his village's generation. Luckily Hiccup was able to calm her down by _petting_ Teinefonn's head. After a good half hour of head-pats Hiccup asked the Blaze Fury a question.

"Why do you raid us, Teine?" at the word _raid_ , the hybrid's body stiffened. Minutes passed in silence then Teinefonn sighed. "We don't raid you because we want to," she began. "There's a monster in our nest, Flameheart. It's unlike any dragon you'll ever see- she is so big that the island has to extend underground into a massive cave to hold her bulk. You see the dragons take your sheep, your yak, your boar, and your fish. But we only eat _fish_. You've gotten the craving for it already." She flashed Hiccup a smile but it lacked the joking tint she tried to put in it.

"We call her _Fala Bàs Tyrant_ ,** or the _Tyrant Red Reign_ -." Hiccup's eyes widened in horror as he translated the name from Dragontongue to a more recognizable name. " _ **The**_ _**Red Death**_ …" "I see you are familiar with her, huh?"

Teinefonn's eyes glazed over with tears. "Though I was never willingly brought into the nest and they treated me no better than your village had to you, it still doesn't make it any easier to watch them get eaten. _That's_ why we raid you. If we don't bring enough food back, we'll be eaten in place of the quota we fail to bring as an individual. Last time it was a Two-neck ******* named Smokespark…"

Hiccup couldn't believe his ears- the dragons were _forced_ to raid…

"Can we change the subject, please?" Teinefonn's voice pleaded to him and he nodded. "Your wing is bound now," Hiccup started. "If you're careful it should heal in two weeks. My father is gone searching for the-the nest for four weeks." Teinefonn hummed and shifted her tail a little. Hiccup's new wings and tail had been out since he'd started binding her wing so he could get used to the feel of them. The metallic coppery sheen that was a few shades lighter than his auburn hair shimmered in the sunlight.

"So that means you'll be able to spend time with me more?" Teinefonn asked with wide eyes. Hiccup nodded. Teinefonn let out a purr, satisfied and happy, and fell into a dozing nap.

 _~Two Weeks Later~_

Hiccup was becoming quite the prodigy in the ensuing two weeks; he'd taken some quirks Teinefonn had displayed- chasing a reflected light, rolling around in Dragon Nip (that incident was never to be spoken of. _Ever._ ), and the pleasure spot on the spot in the middle of her wings- and applied them to dragon training. While doing so, he was confronted by his former-friend-at-the-time and he'd gotten to yell at him in a rare bought of anger. After he'd re-forged his friendship with said former friend, who was Fishlegs Ingerman.

With careful tips from Teinefonn and nightly practice, Hiccup had also perfected his shifting into his Hybrid form and flight.

And today was a glorious day: it was the day Teinefonn's splint came off.

When the last of the wood and cloth fell away Teinefonn stretched her wing and gave a few experimental flaps. The young Viking had proven his trust to the Blaze Fury an uncountable number of times… but honestly that one time, the day they first met, was enough. After she performed exalted loop-the-loops in the sky Teinefonn landed in front pf Hiccup.

Her earflaps were flat to her head and her gazed was serious and nervous. " _Cridhe Lasair_ , we are both outcasts in our own right, even if we are a bit of _both worlds_ , right?" Hiccup nodded and gave his friend (and new object of Astrid Hofferson-intended affections) a smile. "That's right," he said. Teine then shuffled her feet nervously, but took a deep breath and adopted a serious and determined expression.

"I've been meaning to tell you something for a few days now," Teine blurted out.

Hiccup stilled for a moment then tilted his head to the side. "Ooookay… What do you want to tell me?" Teinefonn stiffened, than whined in the back of her throat. Hiccup took on an alarmed expression and pulled Teinefonn into a panicky hug. "What's wrong? Is your wing still sore? Do you need more fish, cause I can totally get some for you if you wan-!" Teinefonn then did an insanely human gesture- she grabbed Hiccup's tunic, yanked the fishbone-Viking forward, and pressed her lips to his. He went ramrod straight then relaxed and began to kiss her back.

For what felt like an eternity the two stayed that way. When they finally separated Hiccup had a goofy grin on his face. Once they caught their breath Hiccup said- "Glad I'm not the only one." Teine was elated. With a laugh she hugged her _**Cridhe Lasair**_ as fiercely as she could. After a while Teinefonn stood and thumped her tail against the earth once, a resonating thrum hitting Hiccup's heart and making him jump at the feeling.

With another thump of her tail, she bent over and helped her best friend and, now unclaimed-yet-technically-claimed mate up. "Let's make a Nestless Blood-Pact." She said. Hiccup, knowing what a blood pact was from hearing Teine's explanations on Draconian mannerisms, was shocked. "Teine… you know what that means-!" the sunset-colored Blaze Fury crossed her arms and leveled a self-conscious gaze to the dirt under their feet. "Yes." "And you still-?!" "Yes. Because you're like me. Even before all this happened, you're like _me_. You're different, your nest- er village, doesn't respect you for _who you are_. _**No one is stranger than us."**_

Teinefonn placed her hand over Hiccup's heard and smiled wider at him, just like she did that day they met. " _You, me. Us, we."_ Hiccup's copper tail thumped the ground and his green eyes widened. Teinefonn's tail thumped in time with his. The two suddenly hummed, an age-old instinct sleeping through the thousands of years, lying dormant within outcasts everywhere, and not just the humans, but the _dragons_ , rumbling to the surface of their souls all across the archipelago.

Teinefonn and Hiccup's tails beat the ground harder, faster, making the pool behind them ripple from the vibrations.

 **~People Like Us= Kelly Clarkson~**

 _ **We come into this world unknown**_

 _ **But know that we are not alone**_

 _ **They try and knock us down**_

 _ **But change is coming, it's our time now**_

 _Teinefonn grasped Hiccup's hand and led him to her sunning rock as she chanted the invocation._

 _ **Hey… everybody loses it…**_

 _ **Everybody wants to throw it all away sometimes.**_

 _ **And hey… yeah I know what you're going through**_

 _ **Don't let it get the best of you,**_

 _ **You'll make it out alive**_

 _ **Oh~**_

 _The two Draconians then slammed their tails against the earth, making a loud *THUD* permeate the air. Hiccup and Teinefonn then sharply turned to face each other and spread their wings to their full span- 28 feet each, and drove them downwards. The two propelled into the sky as one._

 _ **People like us we've gotta stick together,**_

 _ **Keep your head up nothing lasts forever!**_

 _ **Here's to the damned to the lost and forgotten,**_

 _ **It's hard to get high when you're living on the bottom!**_

 _Spiraling in corkscrews and singing the song of loners-not-by-choice coming together to make a safe haven for creatures like them, Teinefonn and Hiccup burst into flames- the two's flames were different: Hiccups' were a vivid green like his eyes and Teinefonn's were a brilliant golden with orange and red sparks, colored just like her eyes. They made a tunnel and flew into the opening._

 _ **Oh whoa oh! Oh whoa oh!**_

 _ **We are all misfits living in a world on fire!**_

 _ **Oh whoa oh! Oh whoa oh!**_

 _ **Sing it for the people like us, the people like us!**_

 _Blasting out of the exit Hiccup took up the next verse. He grabbed Teine and dove down towards the ocean, pulling up just before disappearing under the frothing waves and making a shockwave out of foam and salt water as he soared over the sea. Holding Teinefonn close Hiccup sang._

 _ **Hey, this is not a funeral,**_

 _ **It's a revolution, after all your tears have turned to rage!**_

 _ **Just wait- everything will be okay,**_

 _ **Even when you're feeling like it's going down in flames~!**_

 _ **Oh~!**_

 _Teinefonn took up the chorus with Hiccup and the two harmonized while ducking in and out of the sea stacks and weaving between formations._

 _ **People like us, we've gotta stick together,**_

 _ **Keep your head up nothing lasts forever!**_

 _ **Here's to the damned, to the lost and forgotten,**_

 _ **It's hard to get high when you're living on the bottom!**_

 _ **Oh whoa oh! Oh whoa oh!**_

 _ **We are all misfits living in a world on fire**_

 _ **Oh whoa oh! Oh whoa oh!**_

 _ **Sing it for the people like us, the people like us!**_

 _~In Berk Village~_

 _Fishlegs was standing at the cliff, watching two figures with wings round the bend from behind the Island. His eyes widened when he caught the flash of flame-orange and metallic-copper scales. Fishlegs' heart thumped in excitement as realized what the flashes of color meant._

" _ **Blaze Furies…!**_ _"_

 _Then the song hit. He felt a calling, something tugged at his very being, leading him into the forest and heading straight to Raven Point…_

 _~Back with Hiccup and Teine~_

 _ **Oh whoa oh! Oh whoa oh!**_

 _ **You've just gotta turn it up loud when the flames get higher**_

 _ **Oh whoa oh! Oh whoa oh!**_

 _ **Sing it for the people like us, the people like us!**_

 _~All over the Archipelago~_

 _The Souls of the Outcast raise their voices, calling to each other in a human and draconic roar for unity and to create a separate place where creatures like them could live together and without fear of being ridiculed for things they can't help._

 _ **They can't do nothing to you!**_

 _ **They can't do nothing to me!**_

 _ **This is the life that we choose,**_

 _ **This is the life that we bleed!**_

 _ **Throw claws and fists in the air!**_

 _ **Come at us now if you dare!**_

 _ **Tonight we're gonna change forever~**_

 _The two singers circled over the island, miles above in the sky. Without warning the two dive, the every particle of strength going into the completion of the pact- no the_ **Union,** _that was initiated between Hiccup and Teinefonn._

 _ **Everybody loses it…**_

 _ **Everybody wants to throw it all away sometimes**_

 _ **Oh~!**_

 _ **People like us, we've gotta stick together,**_

 _ **Keep your head up nothing lasts forever!**_

 _ **Here's to the damned, to the lost and forgotten,**_

 _ **It's hard to get high when you're living on the bottom!**_

 _ **Oh whoa oh! Oh whoa oh!**_

 _ **We are all misfits living in a world on fire!**_

 _ **Oh whoa oh! Oh whoa oh!**_

 _ **Sing it for the people like us, the people like us!**_

 _ **Oh whoa oh! Oh whoa oh!**_

 _ **You've just got to turn it up loud when the flames get higher!**_

 _ **Oh whoa oh! Oh whoa oh!**_

 _ **Sing it for the people like us, the people like us!**_

 _ **Oh whoa oh! Oh whoa oh!**_

 _ **We're all misfits living in a world on fire!**_

 _ **Oh whoa oh! Oh whoa oh!**_

 _ **Sing it for the people like us, the people like us!**_

 _ **Oh whoa oh! Oh whoa oh!**_

 _ **You've just got to turn it up loud when the flames get higher!**_

 _ **Oh whoa oh! Oh whoa oh!**_

 _ **Sing it for the people like us, the people like us!**_

There was a bright glow, a burst of fire in green, gold, and red. Then Hiccup and Teine stood there, wings out and extended to the reddening skies as their tails formed an 'S' behind themselves. They pressed their foreheads together and smiled happily. Teinefonn then lifted her arm and slashed a flame-pattern into the flesh. Hiccup didn't even blink. Raising his opposite arm he gave Teinefonn the okay to do the same to him. After her application the two pressed their wounds, identical in every line and blood-give, together.

Thus concluding their pact to create a place where outcasts can live in safety and with happiness:

To provide and protect.

To forever love and cherish.

In sickness and in health.

Till death force them to part...

For they realized that in the span of two weeks- they've fallen in love with each other.


	4. III: I See Fire- Pt I

_**I'm back! Didja' miss me?! Teinefonn's official name for Hiccup is Cridhe Lasair. Unless the two are around other Vikings not of their nest/tribe, Hiccup's name is Cridhe Lasair.**_

' _Thinking'_

"Talking"

" _Mate-Link speaking"_

 **~~~~*/][\\*~~~~**

 _III: I See Fire~ Pt. I_

 **~~~~*/][\\*~~~~**

Teinefonn and Hiccup were happy. Every day after Dragon Training Hiccup would sneak off to be with his 'mate' of sorts. Now the two have only known each other for a maximum of two and a half weeks so people would think they were moving too fast. But there were no others except for those scattered across the Archipelago that as strange as them and thus they didn't care. Hiccup's emerald eyes now seemed brighter; they _burned_ in an inferno of liberating proportions within them.

Teine and Hiccup sat next to each other one night, gazing out over the expanse of ocean as the silver moon cast its ethereal glow. "Cridhe Lasair," Teinefonn asked. The boy sitting next to her hummed as he entwined his copper tail with her orange one. "You do know that we can't stay here forever, right?" Hiccup was silent for a while. "Yes, I know." He nodded once. Teinefonn stayed silent then gathered her courage. "I know this may sound stupid-." "You've already said that about the 'Eel Dare'," Her mate said cockily. Teine cuffed him upside the head with her hand.

"I thought we agreed to never talk about that on pain of death," she muttered with a bright red blush dusting her cheeks. "Anyway this may sound _crazy_ -." "That's more like it." "-But I'll have to-." "I'll go with you." The Blaze Fury Hybrid's voice fell away when she looked into the resolute emerald-green eyes of her mate. "You don't even have to ask, Teine. We made the pact, and we promised each other, remember?" he placed his hand, which was now clawed in his half-dragon form, over her heart and have her a smile that literally lit her on fire- but only for half a second.

" _You, me. Us, we."_

A tear slid down Teinefonn's cheek. And then another. And another. Soon she was openly bawling and buried her face into his furry vest. Hiccup just held her, both with the light of the full moon shining down on them, as if it were giving them its blessing.

 _~Three Days Later~_

Stoic's battered fleet of thirty had left a month ago. Less than half returned. Gobber hobbled down to the docks to greet the chief. "I trust you found the nest at least?" Stoic huffed and got off the boat. "Not even close." The two old friends made their way to the village, passing people every now and then. "I hope you had some success at least?" "Well if by success you mean that your parenting troubles are over then yes." Stoic stopped mid-step and looked at Gobber with a 'What-The-Hel' face. Then villagers came thundering through shouting congratulations to their chief.

"Congratulations, Stoic! Everyone is _so_ relieved!"

"Out with the old and in with the new, right?"

"No one will miss that ol' troublemaker!"

"Village is throwing a party to celebrate!"

Leaving their bemused chief behind without an answer he turned to his friend. "He's gone?" Gobber shrugged. "Ehh, most afternoons but who can blame im' I mean the life of a celebrity is very rough!" Gobber chuckled. "He can barely walk through the village without being swarmed by his new fans."

Stoic grabbed Gobber's shoulder and spun him around. " _Hiccup?"_ "Who'da thought it, eh? It's like he has this way with the beasts!" Stoic's eyes widened and he swelled with pride. His disaster of a son was finally becoming a true Viking.

 _~At Thor's Beach~_

Two figures were in a cave not too far from the cliff wall near the beach. They were Fishlegs Ingerman and Snotlout Jorgenson. "So you felt it too, huh?" Fishlegs asked nervously. "Yeah, and it's been bugging me ever since." Snotlout answered, scrunching his eyebrows together. "That song, it felt _right_ to sing it and feel the freedom it promised, didn't it?" Fishlegs seemed to read his mind as easily as the Book of Dragons.

After a moment the black-haired teen nodded. "I've got so many expectations riding on me by my father," Snotlout said quietly. "And seeing how I'm never going to get to kill the Nightmare-." "Speaking of those dragons," Fishlegs suddenly realized something. "Did you ever notice how… _at ease_ they were around us after the song passed? And they weren't nicer to Astrid or Ruff and Tuff, just _us_."

Snotlout was smart, not crazy- anyone else would think that what Fishlegs said was total Dragon-Crap-Crazy. But after a moment of thought, Snotlout realized that Fishlegs was right. The dragons hadn't moved to attach either of them in the three days since the song was sung.

"You're right," Snotlout said quietly. The two were silent for a moment before Fishlegs said "Do you think it has something to do with Hiccup and how he's seemed… I don't know… _lighter_?" Snotlout opened his mouth to respond. A large _*WHOOSH*_ of wind and two voices laughing cut him off. "Oh, gods that's AMAZING! How did you do it?!" "Just drop a good rock on their heads and you'll be able to get them to tell you anything!"

The voices continued to giggle and Snotlout caught a flash of metallic copper reflecting the sunlight into their cave. The laughter died down. "Hey Cridhe Lasair," the feminine voice seemed to flow like wind as the two hidden humans heard it. "You said there were two others who've responded to our summons… you know who they are?"

Snotlout and Fishlegs' eyes widened. _Who's Cridhe Lasair?_

"Yeah one of them's my cousin, Snotlout Jorgenson." The responding voice made Snotlout and his companion freeze. _Hiccup?!_ The girl let out a skeptical hum. "From what you've told me about him, I don't know if he can be trusted…" "I know he's not a bad guy, Teine," Hiccup's voice softened. "I've seen how my uncle treats him half the time… he needed an outlet, I guess I've provided him with one. It's not his fault people expect so much."

Snotlout felt his chest beginning to burn and he realized he'd been holding his breath. The other voice, known as Teine, sighed. "Well guess he's on board, then." She sounded like she was giving a smile. "But he's gotta recognize _you_ as the Alpha then! I won't settle for anything less!"

Snotlout's heart then thudded and he let a giant smile spread over his face along with an unknown warmth spreading over his body. With a chuckle Hiccup agreed. "Who's the other one, then?" Hiccup's voice seemed to brighten. "A good friend of mine. His name's Fishlegs Ingerman. He loves to learn and record all things dragon-related. Maybe we could summon them here! I know they'd love to meet you!"

A tense silence. "Teine?" "No need," the female said in a shaky voice. "They're already here." Snotlout and Fishlegs staggered out of the cave they were hiding in knowing they were caught, only to stare gob smacked at the sight in front of them.

Hiccup. _Little. Fishbone._ _ **Hiccup**_ , was standing tall and proud. His emerald-green eyes burned with an intensity even a Stoker-Class dragon couldn't compare to, and splayed out wide and threateningly behind him were two metallic-copper dragon wings and a finned dragon tail. Fishlegs let out a shriek and dove behind Snotlout while the Jorgensen just stared at the being behind his cousin. Gleaming fiery-orange wings and a tail flared wide behind her back was the girl.

On her arm was a scar in the shape of a fire but it didn't seem to bother her. Snotlout froze up for a moment before he remembered what those two were talking about before; they wanted him and Fishlegs to meet Teine. She must be the dragon Hybrid.

Hiccup sighed. "Da-da-da, we're dead…" Fishlegs had now peeked out from behind Snotlout's smaller form. Suddenly feeling a surge of bravery he crept out from his hiding spot. "Hiccup what is this?"

"Well, it's a long story," Hiccup answered, folding his wings and sitting on the ground. Teine sat close to his right and looked worriedly at the two humans. Snotlout shook himself out of his daze and glanced up, gauging the sun's position. "We've got time." Was Snotlout's reply.

Looking to Teine for permission, the Blaze Fury Hybrid shrugged. "You're the Alpha, Cridhe Lasair. It's your choice."

With a nod Hiccup turned to the two potential allies of their future nest.

"Well it all happened that night two and a half weeks ago…"

 _~Six Hours Later: Sunset~_

The reveals went better than the two Draconians could have hoped. Snotlout was on board instantly. Hiccup's cousin confessed hearing how the two Hybrids had accepted them into their nest and had apparently decided that he'd be for them. Fishlegs seemed to jump into the opportunity as well.

"We're planning to leave at some point, you two," the Blaze Fury, whose full name they'd discovered was Teinefonn, told them when the story was over. "We detected two receptors to our call from here, and they turned t=out to be you two. If you wish, I can give you what I gave Cridhe Lasair." The two boys were taken aback while Hiccup just smiled at how selfless his mate was.

"Why would you give the Gift of Flames to _us_ of all people?" Snotlout asked suspiciously. "I've made Hiccup's life a living nightmare and Fishlegs wouldn't help him just to save his own skin." Teine's gold, orange and red-speckled eyes seemed to brighten as she smiled. "Because despite all that, my mate is willing to give you a second chance. And I'm backing that 100% because he's never been wrong before!"

The hybrid stood, wagging her tail slightly. "Now the way I did it for Cridhe Lasair is a more intimate method. The way I'll do it for you is that I give you a literal drop of my blood. You'll then turn into a dragon hybrid. The draconic attributes like wings, tail, and spines depend on your personality."

Turning to the Jorgensen she gazed at him intently. "If I had to guess," Teinefonn started. "You'd get the Monstrous Nightmare attributes. And you Fishlegs, you'd get the Gronkle attributes. You may seem big and scary, but you're really a softie!" she stood back, shoulder to shoulder with Cridhe Lasair, and her smile seemed to shift into one of seriousness. "Are you two sure you want to do this?" Cridhe Lasair asked his two other friends seriously. "Once you do, there's no going back. Snotlout what about winning Astrid?"

The black-haired teen gazed at his cousin. "You found someone else, right?" he asked. "If you can do it, so can I." Cridhe Lasair turned to his mate with a concerned gaze. "I'll be fine, my love." Teine smiled at his worried frown and poked his foreheads playfully. "I'll just be drained of strength for a few days, that's all." The green-eyed Hybrid nodded and stepped back. Pricking her fingers with her claws, Teine instructed the two newest members of her and Cridhe Lasair's nest/tribe to open their mouths.

A drop of crimson fell in and she chanted the binding contract.

 _The roll of thunders from ages past,_

 _Hear these words and forge this pact._

 _May these two find haven in our nest from all strife,_

 _In return pay in full by fighting for all its life._

A glow of molten red and lava yellow engulfed Snotlout and Fishlegs. A flash of light later and Fishlegs had two Gronkle wings and a heavy-duty wreaking ball tail protruding from his body. Snotlout's wings were wreathed in fire and spread out wide. His tail had a ridge going down the top and it curled around him so he could see it.

"You were right!" Cridhe Lasair exclaimed. Teinefonn staggered back and nearly fell but het mate caught her before she hit the ground. She was panting heavily, but she managed a smile. "To change back you just need to concentrate on your human forms." Teinefonn said to the newly-made Hybrid teens.

After they were back to normal Cridhe Lasair, Snotlout, Fishlegs and Teinefonn had to part ways. The final battle to determine the Monstrous Nightmare's opponent was tomorrow. "You'll need to come to the Cove after the choosing of the nightmare's opponent, okay?" Cridhe Lasair said as the four Hybrids stood in a circle. "I think we can all agree that none of us can kill dragons now, so we'll have to leave after the decision is made."

"Where is the Cove?" Snotlout asked. "We'll send out the summoning roar so you'll know," Teinefonn said. "Don't bring anything- until we find the place we can nest at, we'll be traveling commando." "See you tomorrow, guys." Fishlegs said. Snotlout gave a smile, a true smile, to his cousin before it fell away to something that seemed an awful lot like remorse. "Hiccup, look," the Jorgensen shuffled his feet looking very much out of his comfort zone. "I know all the years of bullying and beating you up can't be fixed by a simple apology and I-."

Teine and Hiccup just smiled at their new nest/tribe member. "The only way you can make up for it is by being our best _Luchd-dìon Neadan_ , our Nest Defender. Protect your own and help create a place for creatures like us." Snotlout's eyes began to sting. This wasn't _succeed-or-else_ , this was _do-your-best_.

It was _liberating_.

After a last look behind him Snotlout grinned and made his way back to the village. Those two were so happy; Teinefonn was sound asleep in Cridhe Lasair's lap, one of his copper wings draped over her head to keep her warm from the coming chill of the night.

' _I'm gonna be part of something bigger now,'_ Snotlout realized. _'they were right, in a way. No one is stranger than them.'_

 _~Next day: Dragon Killing Arena~_

Astrid Hofferson was as everything that described a Viking woman: strong, brave, deadly, accurate, beautiful, and ruthless. But when she sees hi8ccup the Useless win the final battle for the honor of killing the Nightmare, she felt all the work, blood, sweat, and tears were for nothing. Hiccup had made the Gronkle flip over on its side like a dog waiting for its belly to be scratched.

And she just _exploded._

" _ **NO! NO SON OF A HALF-TROLL, RAT-EATING BRIDE OF GRENDEL-!"**_ Hiccup winced as she went on and on while flinging her axe around without any regard for other people's safety. ' _Better make myself scarce.'_ "Sooo, later!" "Nupnupnup! Not so fast!" Gobber caught hi9m by the neck of his tunic with his prosthetic hook. "I'm, kinda late for-." "WHAT?! LATE FOR WHAT EXCACTLY?!" _'Oh, Hel, Astrid's ready to lop my head off…'_

"Calm down! The Elder is deciding." Lining the two teens up in front of Gothi Gobber held his hook over Astrid. A shake of the head…

 _No._

Astrid began to tremble in disbelief and growing rage. Gobber pointed to Hiccup. Gothi nodded with certainty and gave a smile. The crowd cheered, Stoic was bellowing with pride, but Hiccup, Snotlout, and Fishlegs had gone pale. However Hiccup covered it with nervous laughter and a fake smile.

"Oh I can't wait, I am so-!"

…

"We're leaving! Now!" Hiccup sped through the forest to the cove where he knew his mate was waiting. Snotlout and Fishlegs were at his side and glancing at their leader worriedly. "Calm down, Cridhe Lasair!" Snotlout had taken to calling the copper-colored Blaze Fury Hybrid by the name Teinefonn had given him. It suited him far better than 'Hiccup', in his opinion.

"I can't!" Hiccup cried out in frustration and anxiety. "You don't know how much this will affect Teine! I've had to block out our link so she won't find out!" "Waitwaitwaitwait," Fishlegs stammered, buzzing along on his little Gronkle wings. "What do you mean by link?!" "Draconic mates can communicate mentally with each other." Cridhe Lasair replied distractedly. The cove was in sight now; just a few hundred yards and they were home free! Suddenly a shriek pierced the air and the Mate Link that tethered Cridhe Lasair to Teinefonn was flooded with an ocean of pain, fear, shock, and rage.

" _ **TEINEFONN!"**_ Cridhe Lasair then abandoned all forms of caution and sprouted his wings, shooting off and leaving his cousin and his best friend in the dust. "Wait-!"

But by the time the two stragglers reached the cove, it was too late.

Blood. Teine's blood speckled the sunning rocks the mates shared practically every day. Gouges in the stone suggested a struggle and a trench furrowed into the dirt showed that she had been dragged off.

Cridhe Lasair stood there in the midst of the battleground, face unnervingly devoid of all emotion. The stench of sweat, rage, and _so much HATE_ saturated the air. It couldn't've been from Teinefonn. Cridhe Lasair growled low, deep, and thirsting for the blood of the one who had intruded upon their sacred haven.

" _ **Astrid."**_

 _~With Astrid: Berk Village~_

"Chief! Chief I've caught a Blaze Fury!" Stoic's mouth dropped open as he saw the second placeholder dragging the tied-up bloodied and beaten demon behind her. Astrid threw the hybrid to the ground, enticing a muffled yelp from its mouth. "Where was it?" "In a cove just off Raven Point, Chief." Astrid stood tall and smiled with pride. _'This will get them to let me kill the Nightmare!'_

"Well done, Astrid!" Spitelout shouted. "Hiccup can kill this one! It's the ultimate prize!" the gazes of the Vikings glared at the Hybrid's trussed-up form. She opened a single eye and snarled at the humans surrounding her. "How dare you?!" she groaned out in fury. "You monsters call us mindless beasts? You keep us locked up in horrible cages, you kill us without batting an eye and you don't know the reasons _why_ we do what we-!" Astrid slammed her axe handle's end into the base of the Hybrid's skull. The dragon fell silent and slumped down unconscious. "Put this demon in the cages with the others," Stoic said. "My son will kill this one!"

Astrid blanched. _That wasn't what she had in mind!_

One person wasn't in the enthusiasm, though. Gobber was looking at the boy who was getting this supposed honor and he knew something wasn't adding up. Hiccup's green eyes were in slits, darkened to an almost black, and were burning with _rage_ at the man and girl who had this half-dragon tied up and beaten to the ground.

 _~In the Crowd~_

Hiccup was being held back by Snotlout and Fishlegs so he didn't tear Astrid and his father apart. "Cridhe Lasair, we have to rescue her during the match tomorrow," Fishlegs had now picked up the habit. "People will get suspicious! If you and Teine die, no one will build a place for people like us!" at that Hiccup calmed. Though his dragon half was roaring to slaughter the ones who did this to his mate, his human half knew his friend was right.

 _~Midnight: Dragon Pens~_

Teine groggily came too, her eyesight was blurry and her head was killing her. She looked around- walls. Walls of cold unforgiving rock and darkness. It was dark.

She started when she felt the gentle warmth of Cridhe Lasair's mind envelop her being through the Mate-Link.

" _Teine! Oh, gods I'm so glad you're awake!"_ Cridhe Lasair's mind was vibrating with anxiety and pain and fear for _her_. _"The Hooligans are going to pit you against me in the ring tomorrow. We'll make our rescue with you then."_ Teine sucked in a breath and let out a sigh. She wasn't going to argue with her mate; if anything, this made her love him even more. _"Cridhe Lasair, just be careful."_ Teinefonn felt a lick of heat over her lips- he was imitating a kiss for courage. She blushed. _"We're Hybrids,"_ he said offhandedly. _"It's an occupational hazard. Stay strong my Tilgeil an Teine- my Spitfire."_

Teinefonn smiled slightly at the nickname Cridhe Lasair gave her. _"I will. See you soon."_

And the connection cut off, both waiting for the morning light to come.

 **~~~~*/][\\*~~~~**

 _ **Hey hey hey! I'm sure you all are wondering how Astrid found the cove without following Hiccup. Cridhe Lasair. That'll be revealed in a later chapter! Need reviews! And ANY FLAMES WILL BE FED TO NATSU DRAGNEEL!**_

 _ **Follow, Fave, Review!**_


	5. IV: I See Fire Pt II- I'm Free

_**Next Chapter! I've decided to concentrate on this story above all others; some of you may have noticed me putting up a new story or two in the last 2 weeks or so. Those are testers! Kay, this chapter is, I feel, where shit hits the fan! I'm gonna make the battle go a tiny bit different, though.**_

 _To the Guest who's two latest reviews I deleted and fed to Natsu Dragneel:_

 _Man/woman the_ **FUCK** _up and grow a pair/not. People have their preferences, and I've always wondered how Hiccup could just forgive everyone and not fight for the answer to why they treated him like a problem to humanity. A good 6-10 of my favorite HTTYD fanfics are a Hiccup X OC fic. Astrid was a bully. Berk was a hellhole. I felt like bashing the snot outta her and the damn place. Take it or leave it._

 _And my mom and I have never really been on an overwhelming margin of positive terms, so no I do not kiss her with this mouth very often. If I am kissin' anyone, it's for people who don't call their ways to cope and have fun a waste of time, energy, and a human being. Everyone's entitled to their opinion, but insulting the thing(s) that keep them sane is what puts them instantly on my shit list, and the person currently marking #3 on the list is my mother. Free country- I can cuss all I want to. So, bitch, man/woman the FUCKIN'HELL UP!_

 **t(^_^)t**

 _ **Oh, and Natsu thanks you for the flames!**_

 _ **I own nothing except for Teinefonn, and I'm adding some new characters soon!**_

 **~~~~*/][\\*~~~~**

"Talking"

' _Thinking'_

" _Mate-Link Talking/ Dragonian- Dragon Tongue"_

 **Song Lyrics**

 **~~~~*/][\\*~~~~**

 _IV: I See Fire Pt. II; I'm Free!_

 **~~~~*/][\\*~~~~**

Cridhe Lasair was shaking in rage and despair- the rescue went horribly wrong. Cridhe Lasair hadn't even had a chance to shift into his hybrid form before Astrid pinned his mate down. Teinefonn, having picked up on Cridhe Lasair's knowledge of inventions long ago, had released the Monstrous Nightmare in the Arena Battle along with the Nadder, Terrible Terror, Zippleback, and Gronkle and that had swept both Astrid and Cridhe Lasair both off their feet once caught unprepared. Then Cridhe Lasair tried to _tame_ the Nightmare, but Stoic's rage had erupted when Cridhe Lasair had tossed the gift he'd given him away (Teine was still reeling from the gift's name- a _breast hat)_ , saying 'I'm not one of them'.

Everything was a blur after that- Teine had sacrificed herself to Stoic's rage, saying she knew where the Dragon's Nest was, that _she_ could, without fail, lead them to it because only a dragon could find the island (Though she is a half-dragon hybrid, she was raised by dragons. It's close enough). Astrid, having gone with the departing fleet, was ecstatic; she could finally regain her family's honor. Snotlout, Fishlegs, and the Twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut were left behind with Cridhe Lasair. As the four stood, looking over the cliff where the fleet had vanished over the horizon, Snotlout glanced over to Fishlegs. "What now?" he asked his cousin.

"Everything's pretty much gone to crap. You've lost everything: your dad, tribe, mate-."

Cridhe Lasair sighed in irritation. "Thank you for summing that up, 'Lout." Cridhe Lasair looked out over the bluish-grey waters, searching. For what, though, he wasn't sure. Cridhe Lasair thought back to when he first met Teinefonn- a desperate hiccup just wanting to be acknowledged, wanting to be like the other people.

Meeting her was and still is the greatest thing that had ever happened to him. With green eyes wide, Cridhe Lasair suddenly knew what he had to do. _'Something crazy.'_ Suddenly an echo saturated with fear and terror made ice flood Cridhe Lasair's veins. "We're going to the Nest, you four." Cridhe Lasair turned to his two nest/tribemates with a fire burning in his eyes. The twins stopped their squabbling for a moment, looking in astonishment at the fishbone who's easily ordering the two bigger Vikings around.

"Snotlout, you and Fishlegs tell Ruff and Tuff about Teine and me. I know they didn't feel the summons that day, but something tells me they'll fit right in with people like us." Snotlout and Fishlegs nodded to their Alpha and pulled the bewildered twins aside. _'As for me,'_ the auburn-haired hybrid glared back at the sea, determination rolling off him in waves. _'Teine, we're coming for you.'_

 _Cridhe Lasair_ then felt a hum deep within himself. His mind blanked. Feeling the thrum of power only minutes later, Snotlout and Fishlegs had already told the twins a summarized version of Cridhe Lasair's and Teinefonn's relationship and asked if they wanted to join them in their quest.

"Yeah, as long as we can blow stuff up, we're in!" was the answer they were given.

With a nod to Cridhe Lasair, the alpha knew they were set. "Everyone, gather 'round." Cridhe Lasair's eyes slid shut and he opened his mouth. The thrum of power drummed against the four like a drum.

 _~I See Fire- Ed Sheeran~_

 _ **Oh, misty eye of the mountain below,**_

 _ **Keep careful watch of my people's souls.**_

 _ **And should the sky be filled with fire and smoke,**_

 _ **Keep watching over our loved ones~**_

 _Cridhe Lasair then nodded to Snotlout and Fishlegs. The two shifted into their hybrid forms along with him and thumped their tails against the earth, making the ground jump slightly. Snotlout took up the song with his alpha, subconsciously reaching out to the dragon that his hybrid form took after._

 _ **If this is to end in fire,**_

 _ **Then we should all burn together.**_

 _ **Watch the flames climb high into the night~.**_

 _ **Calling out father oh,**_

 _ **Stand by and we will**_

 _ **Watch the flames burn auburn on**_

 _ **The mountain side.**_

 _~Somewhere on Berk~_

 _A red, orange, and black Nightmare, the same one from the Ring, lifted his head. A female earth-colored Gronkle, another from the Ring, looked to him. "Hookfang? What is it? Have the Humans caught up to us?!" the Nightmare shook his head no, listening to the song. "It is Cridhe Lasair…" he murmured. "The Blaze Fury from our nest has told us about him. He wishes for Dragons and humans to live in peace…" two heads, a Zippleback, appeared. "It seems that… Teine has been kidnapped and she is leading the humans to the Queen-." One head said. "-And he wishes for help. He's her mate, so it's understandable." The second head, the gas head, finished. "What do we do, Hookfang?" after a moment of silence, Hookfang joined the call._

 _ **And if we should die tonight,**_

 _ **Then we should all die together.**_

 _ **Raise a glass of wine for the last time,**_

 _With a nod, the two Zippleback heads joined in._

 _ **Calling out father oh,**_

 _ **Prepare as we will**_

 _ **Watch the flames burn auburn on**_

 _ **The mountain side…**_

 _ **Desolation comes upon the sky~**_

 _Then came the Gronkle._

 _ **Now I see fire,**_

 _ **Inside the mountain.**_

 _ **I see fire,**_

 _ **Burning the trees.**_

 _ **And I see fire,**_

 _ **Hollowing souls.**_

 _ **I see fire,**_

 _ **Blood in the breeze,**_

 _ **And I hope that you remember me…**_

 _Then a Nadder fluttered down from the trees, joining in._

 _ **Oh, should my people fall then,**_

 _ **Surely I'll do the same.**_

 _ **Confined in mountain halls,**_

 _ **We got too close to the flame.**_

 _Then the Terrible Terror._

 _ **Calling out father oh,**_

 _ **Hold fast and we will,**_

 _ **Watch the flames burn auburn on**_

 _ **The mountain side.**_

 _ **Desolation comes upon the sky~!**_

 _~Back with Cridhe Lasair~_

 _Tuff and Ruff felt blooming warmth in their chests. They felt…_ connected _to the three people around them, like they'll know them on a more base level_ **(A/N: I KNOW WHAT YOU'RE THINKIN', YA LITTLE PERVS! (** **͡** **͜ʖ** **͡** **) hehehe just kidding!)** _. Joining in, the five joined hands and projected their wishes to any who would listen._

 _ **Now I see fire!**_

 _ **Inside the mountain,**_

 _ **I see fire!**_

 _ **Burning the trees,**_

 _ **I see fire~!**_

 _ **Hollowing souls,**_

 _ **I see fire~!**_

 _ **Blood in the breeze,**_

 _ **And I hope that you remember me!**_

 _ **And if the night is burning,**_

 _ **I will cover my eyes!**_

 _ **For if the dark returns,**_

 _ **Then my brothers will die!**_

 _ **And as the sky is falling down,**_

 _ **It crashed into this lonely town,**_

 _ **And with that shadow upon the ground,**_

 _ **I hear my people screaming out!**_

 _ **Now I see fire!**_

 _ **Inside the mountains!**_

 _ **I see fire!**_

 _ **Burning the trees!**_

 _ **I see fire!**_

 _ **Hollowing souls!**_

 _ **I see fire!**_

 _ **Blood in the breeze!**_

 _ **I see fire! (oh you know I saw a city burning out) (fire)**_

 _ **And I see fire (feel the heat upon my skin, yeah) (fire)**_

 _ **And I see fire (uh-uh-uh-uh) (fire)**_

 _ **And I see fire burn auburn on the mountain side**_

 _They were heard._

With four gusts of wind, the dragons from the Ring: The Nightmare, Zippleback, Nadder, Gronkle, and Terrible Terror landed and gazed at the two humans and three hybrids, bowing slightly.

" _We have heard your summons, Cridhe Lasair. We will help and in return, we wish to join your quest to make a home for creatures like us."_ Cridhe Lasair smiled and nodded. _"Thank you, my friends."_ Turning back to his human and hybrid companions, the copper-colored Blaze Fury smirked. "Here's the plan."

 _~In Helheim's Gate~_

"You humans are sailing straight to your deaths!" Teine was shouting at the Chief as he steered the ship closer to the Nest. "I only did this so you would leave Crid- Hiccup alone!" Astrid, in charge of the hybrid, whacked her in the back with her axe handle as hard as possible. "Shut up, demon," the blonde spat venomously. "We've suffered from your raids for too long, Hiccup's betrayed the tribe. When we go home after this, you'll see him soon enough in Hel."

Teinefonn hissed at the pain and looked at the other Vikings through teary eyes. "There's a monster there! You won't hope to make it through the next few _hours_ let alone back to your island! She's going to kill us all!"

But no one listened. Well, no 0ne except for one.

"Astrid, I'll take over from here." Gobber clunked over to the dragon, eyeing her as she tilted her head this way and that and Stoic directed the ships in time. "You're proly' gettin' tired of it's shriekin'." The blonde Shield Maiden threw a smile to the blacksmith and nodded. "Sure, thanks, Gobber." Gobber changed places with his fellow blonde and the ship eventually goes silent save for the soft keens rising from the beast next to him.

"Cridhe Lasair speaks very highly of you, _Paidhir Iarainn (*)_ ," the hybrid suddenly said, breaking through her cries. "Who?" Gobber looked at Teine strangely. "The one you call Hiccup, Iron Paw," Teine clarified. She gave Gobber a weak smile; she was finished fighting. By Draco's Scales, she knew Cridhe Lasair was coming to save them all but… it pained her to think that she would die before her dreams for the future came to pass.

"He says you were more of a father to him than the Beast back there. He also said that you taught him all the forging techniques he uses. He's even perfected some of them." Gobber blinked at the sudden outpour of information the Blaze Fury was giving him. "He's even made me this-." Teine lifted her tail, albeit with difficulty, to show Gobber a black steel ring that could fit onto his wrist, with lemon-yellow garnets and blazing orange amber embedded into the band. It fit snugly beneath the fins that were at the ends of her tail.

"-Using those methods." Gobber gazed at the dragon-girl for a moment then sighed. "Dragon, You speak of 'Iccup as if there's somethin' goin' on between you… two…" at the red dusting her cheeks and the fidgeting of her figure Gobber finally realized why Hiccup was more daring, more intense, more passionate. Gobber thought back to when the hybrid was thrown in front of the village by Astrid. If Hiccup were a dragon, he could've easily burnt the village to the ground then sunk the island itself.

He looked that livid.

The hybrid confirmed it. Teine knew she could trust Gobber. "He's my mate, though in Dragon terms we're unofficial. We haven't con-cosu-comm-…?" "Consummated…?" Gobber threw in weakly. Teine nodded. "Yeah, that. We haven't done that yet… Cridhe Lasair wants to wait and of course I respect that. He spared my life, after all…" that went lower so no one could hear and Gobber didn't catch it. Gobber knew now, how Hiccup seemed to be so happy and more energetic. Granted, he found a _dragon_ to partner with, but what father didn't want his son to be happy either way? And Gobber thought of Hiccup as his own, hands down.

The blacksmith sighed and took a deep breath. "Ya know Hiccup's been so much happier over the past month or so," he started. "Now I know it's because of you. I may not be the boys official father, and you'll definitely be executed when all this is over." Gobber looked at the Hybrid and his heart nearly broke.

 _This dragon was crying_.

"W-well… though Cridhe Lasair had shot me down I can honestly say that it's the best thing that's ever happened to me. I'm not afraid to die by Viking hands, _Paidhir Iarainn_. I'm only scared that I won't get to say goodbye to him. Or to see my dream come to pass…"

Gobber raised an eyebrow at that. _What dream?_ Before he could ask the dragon's eyes went wide. " _No,_ " Teine started to tremble. _"Nononono!"_ she turned, whipping her head back and forth, her crown of fiery hair fanning in the air at the motions. "Paidhir Iarainn! You need to stop them! She-she knows! _She knows you're here!_ " Gobber stared at the dragon with disbelieving eyes. _'No way she's able to put on an act this good.'_

Then the boat jolted. They'd reached the island.

 _They were here._

Stoic leapt off the boat and onto the rocky black shore of the land.

Purring was stifling the air, vibrating it. Making it thrum in a sickening rhythm that reeked of rot misery and decay. But the humans didn't know that.

As soon as Astrid hit the shore, the purring stopped.

Teine's ear flaps pinned down to her head and she shuddered. _'May Draco have mercy on your souls, humans,'_ she thought. _'For this Tyrant will have none to give you.'_

It took a short time for the things Teine learned from Cridhe Lasair were called _catapults_ to be set up. Teine was still chained to the ship but she kept silent. Teinefonn seemed to zone in and out; she was casting her senses out for Cridhe Lasair and the other two, but the Queen's presence was blocking them out- though mates couldn't be separated even in the presence of an Alpha or Queen, they can be blocked except for the barest of contacts.

 _There!_

A fast approaching arrow of determination and-… _oh… oh, my…_ **Cridhe Lasair was** _ **livid**_.

 _*CRACK!*_

Stones slammed into the sides of the mountain that housed the Red Death, cracking it open and baring the inside to the outer world. She felt a small snap in her being- the Queen's control being broken. Then the blockade preventing her and her mate from communicating was broken down and Cridhe Lasair's worry, anger, and determination slammed into her, making her gasp at the intensity.

As all the dragons from the Nest fled Teine felt the fury rising. The hate. The rage. The _hunger_. _**"Run…"**_ Gobber glanced at the hybrid with the look of hopelessness in his eyes. _**"There's no way to beat her!"**_ Teinefonn was screeching now, thrashing around her chains like a fish on a hook. _**"RUN! AND PRAY TO YOUR GOD ODIN THAT YOU'LL LIVE!"**_ "Get to the ships!" Spitelout was the first to finally respond to her pleas. The Red Death, though, she wasn't letting her quarry go that easily.

" _What's the rush? Stay for dinner, why don't you?!"_ the giant dragon sneered, all six of her eyes narrowed, and she bellowed out a plume of blistering flames at the ships. The one Teine was chained to groans as the flaming walls hit.

 _~With Cridhe Lasair and the others~_

Cridhe Lasair rode on the Nadder named Stormfly so that he could save his hybrid form for the upcoming battle. Ruff and Tuff shared the Zippleback, Fishlegs had the Gronkle which was named Meatlug, and Snotlout had Hookfang. A blast of rage hit the alpha and he gasped at its intensity. The shield that was keeping Teine's mind from him was shattered and he actually jumped off of Stormfly to fly the rest of the way to his mate on his own; he had to get to her.

 _She was scared, but determined._

With the Island coming into sight, Cridhe Lasair pulled up and stared in horror at the behemoth that burned the ships. There was a screech and Cridhe Lasair zeroed in on Teine's thrashing form. When his seven comrades caught up to him, he shouted orders over his shoulder at them. "Fishlegs! Break the Queen's stats down for everyone and fill Teine and I in when we catch up!" Snotlout and Fishlegs nodded. "You got it, Alpha!" Fishlegs jumped off the Gronkle and shifted, buzzing overhead the Red Death and observing all her weaknesses, strengths, and estimating her speeds.

Meanwhile, Cridhe Lasair dove down into the blazing inferno that was once the docked ships of Berk. "Teinefonn! Teine where are you?!" "Here!" spinning around Cridhe Lasair found his mate still chained to the boards of the deck. With a blast of green flames from his mouth Cridhe Lasair had his mate freed and wrapped in his arms. "Thank gods. Oh, thank the _gods_ you're safe!" Cridhe Lasair was repeating the words over and over as a single tear slid down his cheek. Teine planted a kiss on his lips, finally feeling whole again now that her Cridhe Lasair was here with her.

The Queen let out a bellow and her tail swept towards the boats, snapping the mast in two and sending the burning wood straight for the two draconic lovers.

Cridhe Lasair looked up and flew himself and Teinefonn away just before the beam smashed into the place they once were. Carrying his mate bridal style the two landed in the midst of the Viking populace. Snotlout and Fishlegs, with their complete dragon traits out for the world to see, land with them. Gobber, Stoic, Spitelout, and Fishlegs' father Fishguts broke away from the retreating Vikings and froze when they saw their sons with dragon wings, horns, and tails standing in a protective formation around Hiccup and the Blaze Fury.

"Snotlout! What's the meaning of this?!"

"Hiccup?!"

"Fishlegs! What happened to you?!"

All three boys leveled defiant, smoldering glares at their fathers, Cridhe Lasair especially, than they turned and flew into the air. Cridhe Lasair released Teinefonn and they circled the Red Death. Ruffnut and Tuffnut joined a moment later. Teine eyed the two suspiciously until Cridhe Lasair gave her a summary of what had transpired since she was taken.

To say Teine was impressed was the understatement of 300 years. "So, yeah! We're here and have two more recruits for the Nest!" eyeing the twins and their dragon a bit more Teine nodded with a bright smile. "Welcome to the Sky of Opportunities! You two will get your dragon powers soon but right now-," a blast of fire made them all break formation then regroup. "-We've got to take out her Royal Highness." She turned to the Gronkle Hybrid. "'Legs, you break it down?"

"Heavily armored skull, tail made for bashing and crushing- steer clear of both. Six small eyes, large nostrils- relies on hearing and smell." _Cridhe Lasair_ nodded, already putting together a game plan. "Okay! Snotlout and Fishlegs- hang in her blind spot. Make some noise keep her confused. Ruff, Tuff- find out her shot limit; make her mad." With nods all around Cridhe Lasair turned to his mate. She flew beside him, her hair like a banner of flames fanning in the winds. Her lips were curled in a snarl of rage and defiance as she glared at the slate-grey monster below.

She was muttering something.

Cridhe Lasair had everyone land and he looked to his mate in concern. "…Teine?"

" _No…"_

Her flame eyes slit into pencil-thin lines before they seemed to glow brighter.

" _You can't take me…"_

She snarled at the behemoth. The monster looked up in her direction and sneered at them. _"What did you say, Half-breed?!"_ Cridhe Lasair felt a thrum of anger from Teine and he took half a step back. Ruff and Tuff glanced at each other with crazy half-smiles.

Teine's tail thudded the rocky surface of the sea stack they stood on, setting a strange rhythm as the tyrant roared in fury at the rebellious half-breeds.

 _~You Can't Take Me: Bryan Adams~_

 _ **Gotta fight another fight,**_

 _ **I gotta run another night.**_

 _ **Get it out, check it out,**_

 _ **I'm on my way and I don't feel right.**_

 _ **I gotta get me back,**_

 _ **I can't be beat and that's a fact.**_

 _ **It's OK, I'll find a way,**_

 _ **You ain't gonna take me down, no way!**_

 _Cridhe Lasair felt his chest heat in response to Teine's rage- only… this wasn't rage. This- this was_ defiance _. He took her hand in his and squeezed, giving her the strength to fight this tyrant once and for all as he joined in the declaration of freedom, only he was glaring at his father and the village of Berk- everyone except for Gobber- who had treated him like a disappointment, a waste of aq human being._ Like a Hiccup _._

 _ **Yeah~!**_

 _ **Don't judge a thing till you know what's inside it!**_

 _ **Don't push me, I'll fight it,**_

 _ **Never gonna give in, never gonna give it up, no!**_

 _ **If you can't catch a wave then you're never gonna ride it,**_

 _ **You can't come uninvited.**_

 _ **Never gonna give in, never gonna give it up, no,**_

 _ **You can't take me, I'm free!**_

 _With a snort of flames, Snotlout stepped up and joined in as well, glaring at his own sire with the intensity of a Monstrous Nightmare's flames. All his life Spitelout was heaping expectation upon expectation onto his son. Snotlout in turn hurt his cousin when it became too much. Astrid Hofferson always being the best until Hiccup, now Cridhe Lasair, learned so much from Teinefonn. Always being considered doing his bare minimum, instead of the 'very best'._

 _But no more!_

 _ **Why did it all go wrong?**_

 _ **I wanna know what's going on.**_

 _ **And what's this holding me?**_

 _ **I'm not where I'm supposed to be!**_

 _ **I gotta fight another fight,**_

 _ **I gotta fight with all my might.**_

 _ **I'm getting out, so check it out,**_

 _ **You're in my way, yeah, you better watch out!**_

 _ **Oh, come on!**_

 _Fishlegs follows suit, drumming the rock they were on with the other two to the beat- he's always been one of the odd ones, but he still fit the big-n-bulky criteria for standard Vikings. Ruff and Tuff slid off of their dragon and stood with the other tee*ns, knowing this was it- they had all been the social outcasts some way or another on Berk. But here, with this band of misfits, each of the beings on this sea stack was now united in bonds deeper than blood- they were now_ **NEST** _ **.**_ _All six teens stood tall, glaring at the oppressions of their lives with unblinking, unflinching gazes, burning with 'unfinished business'._

 _ **Don't judge a thing till you know what's inside it,**_

 _ **Don't push me, I'll fight it!**_

 _ **Never gonna give in, never gonna give it up, no!**_

 _ **If you can't catch a wave then you're never gonna ride it,**_

 _ **You can't come uninvited!**_

 _ **Never gonna give in, never gonna give it up, no!**_

 _ **You can't take me, I'm free!**_

 _ **Oh yeah, I'm free!**_

 _Their tails (the ones who actually had the appendage) slammed in a defiant beat, finishing in a last thundering THUD! The drums of war have been sounded. Now the declaration has been set._

 _The red Death swung her tail at the errant group of insects but they had already taken off. Now they circled her overhead once again, and with a bellow of defiance, the four teens that were Hybrids unleashed a stream of fire to the heavens, connecting in a brilliant explosion of deep red, forest green, lava-orange and magma gold.  
_

 _It was time to fight._

 _~song end~_

" _Little worms!"_ the Queen screeched as the two blaze furies rose into the sky before Snotlout flew into her eye with his skin aflame. "What's wrong, bitch?! Got something in your eye?" _"Little braaaaaaaaaaat!"_ the monster roared in pain and rage as the Nightmare-Hybrid started smacking her right middle eye with his spiny tail.

Fishlegs was hovering behind her crown. Found the blind spot!" he shouted. The light suddenly grew intense and the cloud cover hovering over the island split apart. "Hey, Teine! The thing has wings!" everyone heard Hiccup's voice over the ever-growing shrieking piercing the air. "Ya' don't say, Cridhe Lasair! You thinking what I'm thinking?" then the voices unified. "LET'S SEE IF IT CAN USE THEM!" with a blast of green and red flames exploding in the Red Death's folded right wing the monster toppled over with a screech.

"… _Little…Dragons…"_ the Queen huffed; her wings extended and the air shook with the concussive waves of her flaps. _"Who disobey their Queen… are… EATEN!"_ the two Blaze Fury hybrids looked behind them as they shot away from the irate creature side-by-side. "Welp, she's able to fly," Cridhe Lasair said in mild amazement. "Heh, yeah," Teinefonn snorted out in a laugh as they moved in and out of the sea stacks. "Now, what the Hel was step two?" they were hoping the sea stacks would slow the Red Death down, but she just smashed through them like they were paper walls with her colossal titanic bulk. "Erm… Cridhe Lasair, this isn't working!"

The copper-colored hybrid's green gaze searched their surroundings for a way to escape. Then he saw the spotlight from their debut bomb-dive. "Teine! Remember?! **Blinded by the Light**!" with a nod and smirk the two shot upward to the sunlight, dodging every blast that the Red Death sent their way.

 _~Flashback in Mate-Link: planning on the sea stack~_

" _Red Death has never left her hole for very long," the Blaze Fury hybrid told her mate. "It's because she's sensitive to light, but it's not as bad as Whispering Deaths." "Okay," Cridhe Lasair said._

" _So we need to blind her with light?"_

" _Exactly."_

 _~Present~_

Up the two went. Higher. Higher. The Red Death was right behind them now. _"I've got you now! DIE!"_ the massive dragon snapped her jaws closed…

On nothing.

" _WHAT?!"_ the Queen screamed in pain as the sunlight seared her six retinas. Suddenly a shrieking pierced the air. A flash of red. Explosion of pain in her left wing. The two mates were communicating as they blitzkrieg-hit the dragon. _"Cridhe Lasair, hit the webbing in her wings! We need to force her down now! Make her-!"_ Teinefonn's mate's mind flashed like an oil lamp. _"Crash!"_ they finished in unison.

"Hey, Bitch! Yo' mamma was a Salamander and your father was a Giant Squid!" _"WHY YOOOOOOOOOUUUUU!"_ missing the rusty-orange Blaze Fury and her copper partner by mere inches, the two led her into a straight vertical dive. The queen narrowed her eyes.

…

" _ **DIE! BOTH. OF. YOUUUUUUUUUUU!"**_

Both hybrids took that as their cue. The Queen was loading up Napalm in her throat aqnd just before she shot it at them they simultaneously whipped around in mid-air, falling back to the ground, and shot a blast of green and red flames into her maw.

" _ **IT BUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRNNNNNNSSSSSS! IT BUUUUUURRNSSSS! AAAAAAUUUUGGGGGHHHH!"**_

Screaming and trying to slow her descent but failing due to her wings full of holes, the tyrant did just what she felt.

Teine worded it in a single hiss of grim satisfaction, gained from seven years of pain, fear, and terror.

 _ **Burn.**_

In a fiery blaze of glory, the Red Death _burned_. Cridhe Lasair and Teine shot right and both were caught in the shockwave. While Cridhe Lasair landed safely in the sandy beach, Teinefonn overshot him by a hundred meters and crashed into the icy waters of the sea stacks. _"NOOOOOOOO!"_ jumping up and ignoring the various scratches and bruises on his person, Cridhe Lasair spread his wings and took to the ash-covered sky again.

He circled the waters where his mate went down and dove in.

The four teens that were the friends of the hybrids stood on the shore, anxiously waiting for the Alpha and his mate to surface. Something began to glow underwater- the emerald green from Cridhe Lasair turned into a sea-foam green and the red from Teinefonn began lightening into saffron yellow until two forms shot out of the water and glided to the shore sputtering water and hacking up a lung or three.

The two had changed.

Cridhe Lasair's hair, while still auburn, had small streaks of sunset-red in the locks and his dragon attributes like the wings and fins were golden spotted with metallic red circles.

Teine's orange hair now shone a brilliant silvery-white while her scales from a sunset orange to a shining crimson metallic red with golden spots- inverted from Cridhe Lasair's traits.

After catching their breaths, the two beamed at each other, completely ignoring the Vikings gathered around them, and kissed. Breaking away after what seemed like an eternity, the two stood and turned their faces upwards. Inhaling a deep breath, the two _roared_. Just like that, the hundreds of dragon that had fled the island returned and landed around the two. One by one, they _bowed_ to the two hybrids.

The two grinned and thrust their joined hands in the air to the dragons and their Hybrid comrades.

" _ **CAN'T TAKE ME, CUZ' WE'RE FREE!"**_

 **~~~~*/][\\*~~~~**

 _ **How was it? So Gobber's nickname, Paidhir Iarainn, means Iron Paw in Scotts Gaelic- name being because of his metal prosthetics. So Here ends the first part of the story**_ **People Like Us** _ **. Think of this as Arc I.**_

 ** _Next-_**

 ** _Arc II, We Know Where We Are: Cridhe Lasair, Teinefonn, Snotlout, Fishlegs, and the Thorston Twins have been traveling for six months with the dragons from Dragon Island to find a sanctuary for their own; after having to deal with the fallout of killing the Queen, Stoic takes it too far (again) and Astrid's still a bitch… Teine preforms the Hybridazation ritual with the Thorston Twins along the way and they all leave the Archipelago._**

 _ **FAVE! FOLLOW! REVIEW!**_


	6. To the DICK posting shit in my reviews!

Okay. I'm trying not to fly off the handle again with you so ill say this once before I break out my sailor stock:

 **If you don't like how/what I'm writing, DO. NOT. READ. MY. FAN. FIC. Instead of putting me down, go occupy your time with a different one that will better suit your shit. Or, if you can't do that, stop hiding behind a cowards thing and actually make an account to say it to my face. I'm kinda done with you and I don't need your ego bigger than the Black Bewilderbeast all over my review pages. If you're putting me/others down, maybe your fics are scrappy too? I don't know, and I don't care. Keep your bigoted opinions to yourself and read somewhere else. and just a heads-up:**

 **To every person who is a guest that posts something that is** **unnecessarily** **rude or isn't constructively telling me** _HOW TO MAKE IT BETTER WITHOUT BEING A DICKWAD_ **on my reviews- I'm just gonna keep deleting thOSE THINGS YOU SO SADLY PUT UP THERE! So your wasted time typing that crap is just gonna be gone as soon as I see it!**

 **Like I said before:**

 **TAKE IT OR LEAVE IT!**

 **t(^-^)t**

 **Natsu thanks you for the comment(s), btw.**


	7. V: Flying and Journeying

_**Special thanks to my fair and positive reviewers that leave reviews and the guest that is leaving positive reviews in chapter one!:**_

 _Meraki7734:_ _ **you, my friend… I wish to send you my email but the site won't allow it… you are an amazing person and deserve to fly with me! *Makes Blaze-Fury Wings appear on Raki's back* Come my child, and journey with me to the skies of our people…!**_

 _Sgt. Sniper Man101:_ _ **That's my rule #4 in 'The Life of 'DFD' Handbook': Rule #4: Take no shit from no one! And I ain't gonna spoil anything because I'm making this up as I go! :P please don;'t think any less of me! I just plan on the dive and correct as I fly!**_

 _ **Now next chapter! Holla! That Shout-Out in IV stands firm and I will not take it down until this story is over! To be honest I haven't planned out how long this will be… :P**_

 **~~~~*/][\\*~~~~**

 **ARC II: Where No One Goes**

 _ **Six Months Later**_

 _V: The Flying and Journeying_

 **~~~~*/][\\*~~~~**

" _That was Berk; 12 degrees north of hopeless and a few degrees south of freezing to death-." "Oh, come on, Cridhe Lasair! The weather was cold, but it's not like_ we'll _freeze to death!" "Teine, that's beside the point…" "Heh! Well, I can tell you this for a fact! We were located solidly on the Meridian of Misery!" "Ha! That's true!"_

The two Titanwing blaze fury hybrids glided through the clouds, chatting within their Mate-Link. Then Teinefonn spoke out loud.

"The problems were the pests, though huh?" "Oh, Gods, don't even REMIND me of her!" the red-tipped auburn-haired teen's green eyes slit into draconic pupils before he snorted a plume of smoke. "Say, when we get to our new island, how will we know it's big enough for…?" Cridhe Lasair turned to look at the flock of dragons behind the two. "…All this?" a Zippleback's spark-head _humphed_ and turned to them.

" _We know you gestured to all of us!"_ Cridhe Lasair chuckled and took a deep breath, breathing in the salty wet air of the winds. "Oh, trust me, Teine." He said contently. "We'll know. With how we left Berk the way we did, we'll have to fly far and fast." He opened his eyes- he didn't know he'd let them slide shut. "I sent Fishlegs and the Twins ahead anyways. Snotlout is-." "Getting very awkward in the way these Thunder Drums and sniffin' me!" the sound of Cridhe Lasair's cousin and right-hand man grumbled over the thunders of dragon wings.

"Yeah…" Teinefonn's smile slid off as she recalled the way the Vikings had treated the six teens:

 _~Six Months Ago- Barbarian Archipelago~_

" _Gobber I know you know something about these two!" Stoic's booming voice cut through the six teen's celebratory roar. "So tell us!" Astrid shoved her way to the front of the crowd, glaring and having an axe at the ready. Teinefonn, just now feeling the adrenaline wearing off, felt as if her legs were jelly. Cridhe Lasair held her up and held her close as she began to fall. Gobber took a good hour to accurately explain what Teinefonn had told him on the ship ride there. On her will Teine turned and showed the proof- the black tungsten band with the precious gems embellishing it- the Vikings broke out in an uproar._

" _You-you-! Hiccup…" Stoic's eyes went from wide and disbelieving to dark, narrow, and murderous in less than a second. "You defend and love… that_ thing?! _They've killed HUNDREDS OF US, no matter wheather they were being controlled by one of their own or not!" Snotlout then surprised everyone, stepping in-between his Alpha and the Alpha's mate before Cridhe Lasair could roast this man alive. "AND BEFORE COMING HERE," he raged back at his uncle. "WE'VE KILLED THOUSANDS OF THEM!" Astrid gaped- Snotlout had grown a spine?_

" _For them, it was either bring back food for that monster or be eaten themselves! If we had to cater to your every whim, just to survive, we'd do whatever it took to keep our loved ones happy as well as find a way to take you down! That's what Teine and Cr- Hiccup did-!" "That…_ thing _, isn't my son,"_ _Stoic rumbled lowly. He looked at Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut with stone-cold eyes and an even colder face._

" _That thing isn't even human anymore and it's the fault of that demoness!" Stoic pointed at Teinefonn in rabid rage. "She should be put down like-!" a snarl and blast of sea-foam-green fire torched the sand at the chief's and Astrid's feet. "I don't care what you say to me,_ Stoic, _" a rumbling voice said lowly from behind Snotlout. "You can insult me. you can insult how I was before. You can banish me and I wouldn't care- I'd just take my love and the dragons with me as well as those who're willing to follow."_

 _The sound of unfurling orange wings rustled in the air as Cridhe Lasair's rage reached the boiling point. "But don't even ENTERTAIN the notion of threatening my mate's life and getting away without a good-sized scar!" Cridhe Lasair roared at the man who had never been a father to him. "She gave me love when no one would give me time. She gave me happiness when I was feeling despair. She gave me_ freedom _from the cage that's your village, and I'll be DAMNED BEFORE I LET YOU LAY A HARMFUL FINGER ON HER SCALES!"_

 _At this point, Cridhe Lasair was spitting fire- literally- at his sire. Suddenly he felt a tender hand in the junction of his back and wings. Freezing, Cridhe Lasair looked and saw Teine gazing at him with so much heated love he felt as if the Red Death's demise was a blizzard._

 _Calming instantly, Cridhe Lasair sighed and turned back at his former father. "You said it yourself Stoic," Cridhe Lasair said icily. "I'm no longer your son. Teine, Snotlout, Fishlegs, and the twins are coming with us. Those who wish to see what we have to offer are welcome to join as well." No one stepped forward. "Very well. Come looking for us, and you will be met with a fire that puts_ that one's _," Cridhe Lasair pointed to the Red Death's still flaming carcass casually. "Look like a blizzard." Nodding to his new nest and the two still-human twins, he turned his back on the Viking world._

" _ **LET'S FLY!"**_ _with mighty roars shaking the sky and earth, the hybrid teens and all the dragons flew away. After a moment of silence Gobber realized something. "Er. Stoic? We don't have a way to get back…"_

 _~Present~_

"Hey, Cridhe Lasair!" Fishlegs was resting on his best friend, the Gronkle from Berks Arena named Meatlug, when the two buzzed up next to the mates. "We've found an Island! We're nearing the Archipelago's border and the island is practically next to the ends of the map. Everything past that is-." "Unknown." Ruffnut and Tuffnut finishes as they flew up on their temporary Zippleback, whose names are Barf and Belch. "What do you want to do, Teine?" turning to who made everything that's happened happen, Cridhe Lasair saw the spark of excitement burning in her eyes. It lit an inferno in his heart.

The crimson blaze fury hybrid grins her blinding grin and shouted excitedly. "Let's go! You know the way, Fishlegs!"

The Gronkle hybrid smiled and jumped off of Meatlug's back, sprouting his wings and tail. "Follow us!"

 _~Nightfall- Dragon Encampment~_

Night had fallen and Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut were recounting stories of their greatest pranks on the hooligans back when they still lived on Berk; though the Twins weren't hybrids yet and thus couldn't understand what the dragons were saying, they enacted the scenes from Yak-Tipping with a finesse only those two had. Snotlout, Fishlegs, and the twins had constructed musical instruments along their six-month flight, enabling them to play music, dance, and sing.

Teinefonn was laughing at the story of Gobber trying to trade off his catapult he'd named Big Bertha to Trader Johan but the twins had triggered it, making it fly into the house of an old man named Mildew when her mate hesitantly approached her.

"Hey, Teine?" said blaze fury hybrid looked up to see Cridhe Lasair shuffling from foot to foot. She knew it was a sign of high-end nervousness from when she first met him. "Mmmm?" "I was wondering if you'd like to- to dance with me?" Teinefonn blinked. It was a rather strange request and she was curious on why he wanted to dance with her. "Why?" "Once we cross that border," he pointed to a rather imposing stone in the distance; it was illuminated by moonlight, marking the end of the Barbarian Archipelago.

"There'll be no coming back for us. I know this is what you've dreamed of, making a place for all those like us to live in peace, but out there, there'll be things that might be worse than the Red Death. If something happens like that and worse happens- don't interrupt, you know it's an irrefutable fact that it can and will happen eventually- I want to do this with you before I regret never getting the chance to." Teinefonn gazed up at the hybrid she loved. She loved him so much it hurt. Teine wasn't stupid- she knew that once out of Viking waters and land their survival would likely dwindle into the single digits, but the way Cridhe Lasair talked to her about it as if he wanted to… she stood on her tippy-toes and kissed him deeply.

"For you my love," she said softly, her fiery eyes almost glowing in the moonlight. " _Anything_ " with a blinding smile, Cridhe Lasair led her by a golden fire being made by a large swarm of Fire Worms and their queen they'd met on their travel. "Hey, Snotlout? Play that one." Knowing instantly what his Alpha wanted, the hybrid grinned. "On it!"

With a picking of the strings on a guitar, Hiccup began to whistle a tune.

 _~The Flying and the Journeying~_

 _~*Dancing and Dreaming*~_

 _ **I'll fly and master the savage breeze,**_

 _ **With never a fear of falling.**_

 _ **And gladly ride the winds of life,**_

 _ **If you would marry me.**_

 _Cridhe Lasair circled Teinefonn slowly and carefully, eyeing her with gentle forest green orbs and flaring his golden wings so the firelight made it seem like they were glowing. Teine herself was entranced; he seemed nervous still, but he was pushing it aside for her._

 _ **No scorching sun nor freezing cold,**_

 _ **Will stop me on my journey.**_

 _ **If you will promise me your heart,**_

 _ **And love…**_

 _Cridhe Lasair took a deep breath but faltered; he didn't know what his mate was thinking- she just kept staring at him with that incredulous look._

 _ **And love…**_

 _He faltered again. Gods, he just knew this going to end in disaster! Suddenly he felt two scaly warm hands on his cheeks. A beaming Teinefonn was holding his face and looking at him with the most love-filled eyes he'd never imagined. They were brimming with what he'd assume were happy tears. She suddenly took up the tune. Cridhe Lasair had heard her sing before, but this-? This was the voice of a goddess._

 _ **And love me for eternity~**_

 _She smiled and sighed in an almost exasperated manner, quirking an eyebrow as if to say 'you='re hopeless'._

 _ **Cridhe Lasair, my dear Lasair,**_

 _ **Your mighty roars astound me!**_

 _ **But I've no need for mighty deeds,**_

 _ **When I feel your wings around me!**_

 _Cridhe Lasair laughed with his mate. He couldn't care less on where she knew the basic of the song from; she was responding!_

 _ **But I would bring you rings of gold,**_

 _ **I'd even sing you poetry!**_

 _Teine giggled when the twins hit a drum for the beat._

 _ **(Oh, would you?)**_

 _ **And I would keep you from all harm,**_

 _ **If you would stay beside me!**_

 _Teine laughed and spun in Cridhe Lasair's arms, holding his hands in hers over her waist as her wings pressed into his chest. They danced around the bonfire while the dragons purred in different pitches, making a melody to harmonize with the human instruments strumming in their mist._

 _ **I have no use for rings of gold,**_

 _ **I care not for your poetry!**_

 _ **I only want your hand to hold!**_

 _Cridhe Lasair laughed as well, cradling her close._

 _ **I only want you near me!**_

 _Teinefonn and Cridhe Lasair were spinning around full-tilt now. Dancing and laughing, smiles so burningly bright the Nightmares all combined couldn't hold a candle to it, they began to sing together._

 _ **To love and kiss to sweetly hold,**_

 _ **For the Flying and Journeying!**_

 _ **Through all life's sorrows,**_

 _ **And delights,**_

 _ **I'll keep your laugh inside me!**_

 _ **I'll Fly and master the savage breeze,**_

 _ **With never a fear of falling!**_

 _ **I'd gladly ride the clouds so white~**_

 _Teine and Cridhe Lasair broke apart suddenly and the Male alpha reached into his trouser pocket. Now or Never! As Teine turned around Cridhe Lasair finished the song. When her eyes landed on Cridhe Lasair, Teine saw him on one knee before her and holding out a solid gold band. It was simple, but in the middle it had a large blazing red ruby the size of a human pinkie-nail. With the last words in the song, Cridhe Lasair sang tenderly, looking in her eyes with his gleaming with all the love he held for her,_

 _ **If you will marry me!**_

Teinefonn gasped as she saw what he was doing. She knew the methods of how humans courted and mated… she knew she was human as well before she was raised by the night fury family she called her own. But to see Cridhe Lasair going through the motions of it… she was so startled at the action she couldn't move. Cridhe Lasair took that as a signal to explain why he wished to marry her officially.

"Teine, you probably already know this," he started. "But all I said on Dragon Island to my father about you giving me things and me being who I was… that was all true. And No one ever got mad for me when something went wrong and I was accused- whether I did it or not, no one ever stepped up to defend me. But when I shot you down in that raid and found you, I realized that I had done something terrible. And as much as I hate to admit it,"

Cridhe Lasair looked up at her with remorseful eyes. "I don't regret shooting you down. Because you wouldn't have given me all I have now- friends, a new family… _you._ "

Teinefonn's eyesight blurred as tears overflowed. "Just hush, Cridhe Lasair…" she hiccupped. "You don't even have to ask!" she tackled Cridhe Lasair to the ground in a hug and kissed him passionately. _"Of course I'll marry you!"_

 **~~~~*/][\\*~~~~**

 _ **So this was just more like a filler/crossing into the next Arc kinda deal. The next chapter is where they leave the Viking world and venture into the unknown!**_

 _ **All dragons the Hybrids and two humans have recruited before leaving the archipelago:**_

 _ **-A Fire Worm queen and her colony**_

 _ **-30 Razorwhips**_

 _ **\- 7 Typhoomerangs**_

 _ **\- 3 Rumblehorns**_

 _ **-1 Screaming Death**_

 _ **-A Herd of Speedstingers (counting 20 individuals in said herd)**_

 _ **-2 Deathsongs and Slithersongs**_

 _ **-25 Hobblegrunts**_

 _ **-10 Snaptrappers**_

 _ **\- 4 Bone Nappers**_


	8. VI: We Know The Way

_**Next Chapter! I still have no set update schedules! 8D**_

 _ **I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT NEW DRAGONS AND NEW CHARACTERS AS WELL AS TEINEFONN!**_

 **~~~~*/][\\*~~~~**

 _VI: We Know The Way_

 **~~~~*/][\\*~~~~**

After three days on the island- they needed to create rafts from the trees on hand in the unavoidable instance that there'd be no islands from then on for quite a while- the third morning marked the day the Thunder was leaving the Archipelago. Despite her excitement, Teine's hands were trembling. Her new wedding ring glinted on her right-hand's ring finger glittered warmly in the heating morning light. She stood on the Cliffside of the temporary island stop, looking out at the rock that marked the end of the known and the beginning of the unknown. "Teine?" she didn't move; she was scared. She felt the arms of her mate wrap around her and snuggle her into his chest; his forest green eyes were half-lidded as he realized what was wrong.

"Everything starts with the first step, my love," he said soothingly. "Everyone's ready to set sail or fly."

"Heh," Teinefonn chuckled and snuggled into Cridhe Lasair's chest with a contented huff of smoke. "We're not looking for a new home so much as exploring now, huh?" "Reading every sign." He answered softly.

With a deep breath, the crimson-red hybrid unwrapped herself from her mate's embrace and looked down from her vantage point on the cliff. Hearing two thumps, she saw Snotlout and Fishlegs landing behind Cridhe Lasair, excited to breach the unknown. They all gave her impatient grins.

"Even if you don't know where to go," Snotlout said encouragingly. "You know the way!"

And that was all Teinefonn needed to hear.

With a Mate-Link signal to Cridhe Lasair, the two mates bellowed and thumped their tails to a drumbeat, heralding the new chapter of the world. With a thunderous unfurling pf wings, the flock crosses the rock that marks the end.

 **~~~~*/][\\*~~~~**

 _~We Know The Way= Lin-Manuel Miranda, Olivia Foa'i~_

 _(Montage time!)_

 _(Montage goes through another half-year, so they've been on a journey for one whole year.)_

 **~~~~*/][\\*~~~~**

 _The four took off, the twins close behind and banging on specially-made drums that won't confuse their dragons while on their Zippleback. The dragons roared and followed. Thunderdrums in teams of three pulled along a large raft, big enough to hold a Timberjack or two._

 _Cridhe Lasair let out a roar and began to sing…_

 _ **Tatou o tagata folau e vala'auina!**_

 _ **E le atua o le sami tele e o mai!**_

 _ **Ia ava'e le lu'itau e lelei!**_

 _ **Tapenapena!**_

 _The twins and dragons grunted and huffed smoke to the beat.  
_

 _ **(Olo-Olo-Ta'kah!)**_

 _The Thunder broke out into roars and song as a triumphant cheer ripped through._

 _ **Aue, aue!**_

 _ **Nuku I mua,**_

 _ **Te manulele e tataki e!**_

 _ **Aue, aue!**_

 _ **Te fenua, te malie,**_

 _ **Nae ko hakilia mo kaiga e~**_

 _Snotlout rose overhead and whooped in delight; he'll never get over the awe and freedom he feels from flying! He had Teinefonn to thank for all of this._

 _ **We ride the wind and the sky,**_

 _ **When the sun is high!**_

 _ **We surf the length of sea,**_

 _ **On the ocean breeze!**_

 _The sky is bright blue and some juvenile Thunderdrums frolic in the crystal clear waters; the climate is much much warmer now but the dragons, hybrids and two humans are adjusting to it brilliantly._

 _ **At night we name every star,**_

 _ **We know where we are.**_

 _ **We know who we are, who we are!**_

 _Night falls eventually and the Thunder settles down on the rafts to sleep. Teine and Cridhe Lasair stay in the sky, mapping out the constellations on parchment they made while on their travels to help keep their bearings. The married pair eventually turns for the night and snuggles close to each other. Snotlout, who had guard duty, happens across the two and shakes his head in exasperated amusement, gently throwing a blanket over his cousin/brother-in-all-but-straight-blood and cousin/sister-in-law_ _ **(A/N: is that even a thing? A cousin-in-law…?)**_ _._

 _The next day they find an island- no it's way too big for an island…_ **land?** _The Thunder members look up expectantly, but it just turns out to be a huge leviathan-class. It looked like a giant hill but it's really a dragon they'd named a while back- they call it a Jourmungandian- one of the Alpha-species up there with a Bewilderbeast. They feel some disappointment, but aren't completely discouraged. Jourmungandian dragons guard large bodies of land, like safe havens. That meant they were getting close, though!_

 _ **Aue, aue!**_

 _ **We set a course to find,**_

 _ **A brand new island everywhere we go~**_

 _ **Aue, aue!,**_

 _ **We keep our island in our mind,**_

 _ **And when it's time to find home,**_

 _ **We know the way~**_

 _The Thunder's journey goes by in another month- the dragons are nesting on another island and Teinefonn is feeling a little hopeless. Suddenly, Cridhe Lasair comes up behind her and tugs her to their nesting space, telling her to lie on her belly. Curious, Teine does so and gets an amazing massage in between her wing joints._

 _The next morning, Teine feels much better and has more hope. Again they set sail and take flight. They come across another Jourmungandian and he seems to want people on his island. The dragons are hopeful; it this their new home?_

 _Fishlegs rubs Meatlug on her head in anticipation, his little Gronkle wings buzzing in anxiety._

 _ **Aue, aue!**_

 _ **We are explorers reading every sign.**_

 _ **They'll tell the stories of our journeys In the never ending chain!**_

 _The large body of land appears: Green, a large mountain with rocky outcroppings perfect for Gronkles, seaside caverns for the Tidal Classes, a forest for Changewings they've picked up, some of the Sand Wraiths chirrup in excitement when they see the white-sand beaches._

 _They've found it! The Thunder can contain their happiness no longer and let out plumes of fire in their song. They were_ HOME! _Teinefonn and Cridhe Lasair hug each other in the skies over the rafts, laughing and crying simultaneously in happiness and then kiss in a passionate exchange of delight before they break apart._

 _They did it._

 _ **Aue, aue!**_

 _ **Te fenua, te mālie!**_

 _ **Nā heko hakilia!**_

 _ **We know the way~!**_

 **~~~~*/][\\*~~~~**

 _ **Okay, yeah. Another interval chapter… But the next one will have the twin's hybridization complete, I swear! LOL, one has the spark head and the other has the gas head abilities. they won't be like the** **Siamese** **twins, though... There'll be new recruits to the Thunder Legion- Yes, I'm calling it that because that's what I've called a big group of dragons since forever because I think that's how their wings sound when they all flap together.**_

 ** _If you all don't like the songs coming one after another in the chapters, tell me? But in a nice way! Teine and_** ** _Cridhe Lasair couldn't get married in the normal way, mind you guys so they just did the song, had rings, put em' on the fingers and left it at that. Also next chapter is another one-year skip._**

 ** _Okay, I've published these two chapters in one night, and I've posted these chapters at night as well- like I stay up til' 2 AM writing, then I look over for corrections as best I can for another hour, so I'm up til' 3 AM... I gotta reevaluate my sleeping habits... =_=_**

 ** _Til' next time!_**

 ** _~DFD~_**


	9. VII: Three Years Later and as many Surpr

_**Heyheyheeeeeeeeeyyyy! Next chapter… AWAY! So I misjudged the skip timeframe I wanted to do. It's about three years. :P so at the beginning of this whole story, Cridhe Lasair was fifteen and Teinefonn was fourteen and a half. Now Cridhe Lasair is eighteen and Teine is seventeen. Anyway! Enjoy!**_

 **~~~~*/][\\*~~~~**

 _VII: Three Years Later and as many Surprises!_

 **~~~~*/][\\*~~~~**

 _This is Thunder Legion Isle. It's a week's fly south of Hot-As-Heck and few days north of Raining-Every-Three-Days. We're located solidly on the Equator of Everything Warm and Humid._

 _Our Nation. Or Provence. Whichever_ **you** _want to call it, but honestly it's too small to us to be called that, so all of us who live here see it as a Home and Family. Though we've only been here for three years, we've populated this chain of islands, RIA coasts and fiord coasts pretty darn quickly._

 _While some island chains and 'nations' are filled with animals, bugs, and humans… Oh, we've got those, don't worry- we've also just got somethings extra:_

 _ **Hybrids and Dragons.**_

 **~~~~*/][\\*~~~~**

Three years have passed since the journeyers left the Archipelago behind. The Dragons and Hybrids lived happily and peacefully as well as gaining foreigners to add to their family. A girl named Suma, one of many humans living on the island now, was from where Cridhe Lasair thought the mainland ended. She was cast out for refusing to wed with a man who only saw her as a thing. Thunder Legion Isle welcomed her with open arms (claws/wings) and happy smiles.

Suma wished to stay a human though. She politely rejected the Hybridization offer Teinefonn and Cridhe Lasair gave but the couple wasn't mad- they wished for humans to join their ranks as well, not just hybrids and dragons. The offer was always open to her, though. The two hybrids who started it all were seen as the Alphas/Chief and Chieftess of sorts; Teine took charge of the slightly less complicated matters while her husband took on the half-level higher problems.

The Thorston Twins had really matured in the time frame of a year as well (though not by much); gaining the abilities of a Hideous Zippleback seemed to teach them that with great power came great responsibility- with Tuffnut getting the Gashead's ability and Ruffnut getting the Sparkhead's, they had put their traits to good use.

Fishlegs had abandoned his old name to an extent- keeping his first name he asked Teinefonn and Cridhe Lasair for a new surname. They assessed his positive and negative traits and gave him the name Fishlegs Creagan (*), which meant Rocksilk in the Dragontongue. For though his tough exterior is hiding a soft interior, it may be used against him if he's unprepared.

So far, five-hundred humans and six-hundred hybrids inhabited the island; the dragons far-outweighed those stats, though. Numbering in the two-thousands. Their guardian, the Jourmungandian named Gritale, was more than happy to let Teine and Cridhe Lasair have charge of the dragons- his kind were strictly protective, and they always went to elect an alpha instead of taking charge themselves, but they are always there to provide council and wisdom to the smaller and younger generations.

…

It was sunrises on Thunder Legion Isle were busy but bright and happy- Gronkles always buzzing around their many rock quarries, Nightmares and Hotburples heating the Blacksmithing forges for the day, Thunderdrums assisting with the morning fishing hauls as well.

The Alpha was waiting at the docks/fishing cliffs for his 'brother' to come in with the latest patrol news. Seeing the overly large form of the dragon-features on Snotlout approach, Cridhe Lasair flew to meet him halfway. "Hey, brother. Anything out there?" The former Jorgensen had evolved into Titanwing status just six months ago, but hadn't flaunted it- instead he used it to help protect and care for his family. "Nothing to be alarmed about," the black-haired hybrid said with a smile. "The trader boats are a four-hour sail away. They've got some stuff that may interest Teine."

Cridhe Lasair's eyes widened. "Oh yeah! She wanted a new batch of peppermint and chocolate mint. I'll go tell her." "Hey is her stomach bug gone yet? It's been two weeks." Cridhe Lasair sighed and smiled ruefully at his brother's concern. "No but I think she's getting better. She went to Runa and Pendrag yesterday but came back acting kinda'… I dunno…" at the mention of the Thunder Legion's best healers Snotlout gave a reassuring smile. "Ah. Well in that case she's bound to get better! Tell her to hurry up and get well cuz I need some help with- umm… duh- er… something." Cridhe Lasair's eyes narrowed at the slight stammer and the smoke that rose from his brother's head- as it tended to do when he was embarrassed, shy, or nervous- then a miniscule smirk graced the Alpha's features.

"Mmmmhm… Oh, I'll bet it's just _something_." Snotlout's face burst into flames- literally- as he spluttered. "Oh, you-!" with a bark of laughter Cridhe Lasair swooped away and back to the place where he and Teine lived.

Hovering at the front balcony he called into their house.

"Teine! Come on, the traders are gonna be here soon! They have those chocolate mint and peppermint plants you've been wanting!" the auburn-haired-red-tipped golden Alpha poked his head into their treehouse home's door. They had an open-air house nestled within their village's main populace deep in the high canopy of the treetops. They didn't wake any more or any less that what their people had, it was a fact of life to them all. Lately though, Cridhe Lasair's mate had been feeling sick every day for the past week and though the Red Blaze Fury Hybrid had assured him it was probably a small passing bug that would go away in two days, he had felt a smidge of worry.

Hearing no reply, Cridhe Lasair padded inside their home.

The eighteen-year-old Alpha had shot up in height to be an imposing 6'6 and had gained a slightly broader in wingspan somewhere within his sixteenth year. The golden of his scales seemed to command his people's attention and his aura their respect even when he didn't even try for that to be so. Teine had taken the liberty of braiding his hair, which was now like a wild lion mane of auburn down to his mid-back. His forest green eyes seemed to glow with the fierce desire to protect what is precious to him, yet to treat others with kindness.

As Cridhe Lasair wandered through the tree, he focused his hearing for the telltale noises of his mate. The home was unnervingly quiet. "Teine…?"Calling out once more, he rounded a corner and opened the leather flap to their bedroom. The sight of a mound of cloud-soft moss, Thunderdrum Wing leaves for blankets and the scent of various flowers grasped his attention first, but when he saw the form of his mate fidgeting in a corner and looking at him with slight fear caused a jolt of alarm to go through him.

She's never been afraid of him, not since the day they met three years ago.

He approached Teinefonn slowly and cautiously, stopping when he got within five feet from her. "Teine? Teinefonn please talk to me." her bright fire-colored eyes were wide with apprehension and she blinked. Visibly shaking herself she wrapped her arms around herself and scuffed her right foot on the ground. "Um…" she started. "Cridhe Lasair…? I've got something I need to tell you." Cridhe Lasair's green eyes widened. "Is it your sickness? Are you really sick? Are you going to get better?! Is it-?!"

Then he felt a solid whack as his mate smacked him upside the head with her tail. "No, I'm not sick! And… well, it honestly depends on _how_ you take it that determines if it'll get better…" not he was starting to get worried. "Teinefonn? What's going on?" It was as if his wife decided to tangle with the Red Death all over again- she gained a fierce look in her eye, though she still looked scared- just not as much as she was before.

With a deep breath, she just let it out in a rush. "I'mpregnantandwearehavingtriplets!" Cridhe Lasair blinked.

"Wait what?"

Teine wilted a fraction as she said slower. "I'm pregnant and we're having triplets."

Silence followed. Cridhe Lasair stood there with a blank expression on his face for what felt like an eternity before he stammered out a coherent question.

"How far along are you?"

"Two months"

…

The whole island seemed to rock with the force of its Alpha's joy. For years to come the island would tell of how its first Alpha shot out of his home like a rocket and flew twenty one laps around the island chains for a whole day and a half screeching about how he was going to be a father.

The celebrations lasted for three days and three nights- a day and a night for each child- and the island was full with more life and happiness than any place in the world.

However, the poor Alpha and his mate would have a slew of trials before them before they were to meet their three new additions.

 **~~~~*/][\\*~~~~**

 _ **Like I said- another filler-type thing. I suddenly lost where I was going with this whole thing so I wrote this in hopes pf finding my way again… haven't found it yet, but I'm going to hopefully have my compass back and working for the next chapter!**_

 _ **FAVE! FOLLOW! REVIEW!**_


	10. Chapter 10

due to me getting very rude messages from readers in not my reviews but PM box about ALL my stories thus far, I've decided to give away all my stories to the highest bidders and just be a reader. now, funny enough, an IRL whose name I shall not disclose is an old friend of mine since elementary and she has offered to take all my stories. she has an AO3 accound and is named Quetzelcotl_Is_My_Momma. sry, but if people refuse to be nice I refuse to play with them at all.


	11. kay heres the thing

so after getting several pms and reviews from vairous guests and fanfic writers on my works, I've decided take back 4 stories from Quezalcoatl is mu Momma to continue:

1\. Learning to Fly: An alternate Tale

2\. Sleepsongs of the Atlantians Child.

3\. The Tails of Majira and Natsu

4\. People Like Us

this is me tyring to get myself out of the hole i *tried* to bury myself in to escape the rude remarks. thank you to Raki, MaMcMu, Seargent Sniper Man, and SolarWave for your support! you guys primarily got me up again, and the next chapter for those four stories are for you.


End file.
